Rose's are Red and Fire is To
by crazytiffness
Summary: Rose if back to school and back to Following Christian for her Feild. She's finding herself falling for him but can she learn to let herself love him. Christian has fallin for Rose and he doesnt want to live with out her but can he trust her?
1. Broken Hearted Fools

Rose POV

I really didn't mind guarding Christian I mean spending time with him has been nice. We were two heart broken fools. He wouldn't even go any where near Lissa, so I only got to see her on my day off. I was sitting in my dorm room on the edge of my bed. I was supposed to be packing some clean clothes for my stay in Christian's dorm. I was staring at the latest letter from Dimitri. I read it over and over.

My Dearest Roza,

Do you want to play a game? You will be out on your own soon.

I know you won't put Lissa in danger by sticking around her.

I'm looking forward to you running. It will be a wonderful

game of cat and mouse.

Just remember that I will never stop looking for you.

I will always love you

Dimirti

How did he know I was planning on leaving as soon as school was out? He didn't count on my bring Lissa with me, but I had promised her I wouldn't leave with out her. I wouldn't leave her again. We hadn't talked about it since that night I came back but I wonder if she still wants to go. I had been waiting for two weeks for Adrian's letter on why I should date him. Instead he came to and told me he was starting to have feelings for Lissa. I wasn't mad because I really didn't like Adrian anymore then just a friend. He was more a brother then anything. He and Lissa weren't dating officially yet but they weren't far off. This is where I and Christian understood each other a lot. He still cared for her and against my better judgment I still cared for Damirti a lot. It was my first day back to guarding Christian. I got up and threw some clothes in my duffle bag and headed to my new dorm till graduation. I walked into with out knocking and threw my bag into the corner. I was pissed and on the verge of tears.

"Don't you knock what if I was naked?" Christian joked.

"Wouldn't be something I haven't seen fire boy." I laughed. I had seen him naked plenty of times when I got pulled into Lissa's head during there "privet time." "Thanks Rose." He said blushing a little. I sat on his bed "I got another letter" I said sheepishly. I told him every time I got one, which was once a week. "I'm sorry Rose I didn't know you got another one." He almost whispered. I sluggishly sat down on the bed next to him and started to cry. He pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay." He breathed into my ear. I sighed "I'm really going to miss you." I admitted. I was after graduation me and Lissa would be taking off. Christian didn't know we weren't going to court. As far as he knew I was missing him cause he decided not to go to court after him and Lissa broke up.

Christian POV

I loved holding her. I decided not to say anything to her since graduation was in two months. What good would it do me to tell her I was absolutely in love with her? I mean she was moving to court with Lissa and I was going off to Penn State. I hated to see her cry. My heart broke a little when she said she was going to miss me. "I'm going to miss you to." I said back to her. I remember the exact moment I realized I loved her.

…….Flashback……..

I walked into my room after dinner. Carrying a plate because I knew she was going to be hungry. "Hey I brought you some" I stopped talking as soon as I saw her. Sitting in my bed her knees curled up to her chest. She looked like she was trying to hold herself together, tears streaming down her face. I had never seen anyone look so amazing beautiful while they were so hurt. She was holding a note and a box and stake were thrown on the floor.

"What happened?" I ran over to her I had never felt like I had needed to protect someone more. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I was sure she would push me away but she didn't. She buried her face into my chest and cried harder. I let her cry stroking her hair lightly until she feel asleep. I gripped the note and read it carefully. Then pulled the covers over her and let her sleep.

…….End Flashback………

That was the night I realized I wanted to protect her. I also realized that it wouldn't happen. She would never let me, she would never feel the same for me and I could never ask her to give up what she would have to, to be with me. Which was a life with Lissa.


	2. I should learn to knock

Rose POV

I cared a lot for Christian. Okay I was completely in love with him. Which I can't say out loud. I mean one Lissa would kill me, and two like he would ever feel the same way, but being in his arms like this well I really wished it was different. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. He smiled and I melted completely. I sighed and sat up.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked. We have been staying in most nights. Not a lot of people were happy to see either one of use when we did go out. "Well we could get of bunch of snacks and sit in my room all night and watch movies." I tried to raise and eye brow at him and failed causing him to laugh hysterically. "We have been watching movies all week." I sighed but it was true. We watched all of his and the few I had. Our next option was barrowing some from Eddie. "Okay then how about you go see if Adrian will let us borrow his Xbox. We can play Left 4 dead all day." I laughed but agreed. I looked around for my jacket and realized I didn't bring it. Then I spotted one of Christians hoodie lying across he's night stand. I pulled it over my head and looked over at him smirking. "If it didn't look good on you I would be mad that you didn't ask." He sighed. WOAH did Christian Orzera but say I looked good? I turned away so he didn't see me blush. "Thanks be right back." I ran out jeez I need to get a grip.

I jogged down the Adrian's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened it hair a mess and shirt off and I felt guilty as soon as I saw Lissa sitting up on the couch with a small blanket covering her. "Um….Sorry." I apologized and looked down at my shoes. "It's alright. What can I do for ya?" Adrian asked as Lissa was looking all over for her shirt. I step in and handed it to her giggling. "I really am sorry. Just Christian and I have nothing to do tonight and well I was hoping I could borrow your Xbox and some games." I smiled and looked at Adrian hope full. "Yeah no problem just keep till you get bored with it and call first next time." He said unplugging it from the TV and throwing everything into a small box.

I got back to the dorm and Christian hooked it up and we played games all day (well night for humans). I knew we were going to get in trouble but he skipped all of Christian's classes that day. I think we both needed a break though. The only times we said anything was when I died and started throwing around "what the fucks" and "that's bull shit." Christian just laughed though. I hadn't realized I feel asleep and I woke up at 7:00 pm next to Christian his arms wrapped around me.

Christian POV

Rose feel asleep next to me while I was still playing the game. I decided not to wake her up and I turned everything off and crawled into bed next to her hoping she wouldn't be pissed when she woke up. I woke up when I felt her moving. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. Those amazing brown eyes looking right back at me. She covered her mouth with the sheet. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hog your bed. You should have woken my up I would have moved to the floor" God she was so cute. "I didn't mind really. I was just worried you be pissed I was in the bed with you. Plus your so short it would be hard for you to hog the bed" I said honestly and trying to joke. She smiled at me. "I really got to pee and if you call me short one more time I will pee in you're bed" She said sticking her tong out at my and I started to laugh. "Well don't let me stop you put you're the one that will wash them." She got up and ran to the bath room. God I want to kiss her. I got up and looked throw my bag for my winter fresh spray. Then I jumped back into bed and covered up. Rose came back in the room and jumped in next to me. I could get used to her being in my bed. It was Saturday so I didn't have class. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked what's wrong is that I love you and I want to kiss you and so much more. I want to keep you forever. Nope couldn't say that. Fuck I had to get it out though.  
"I have feelings for someone but I don't think I should." Was all I said.

"Why cause of Lissa? She's moved on why can't you?" She said in a very pissed off tone. I sighed again. What the hell is my problem?

"That's not really it. I doubt she feel's the same about me." I was hinting. Why was I hinting? I couldn't take her rejection. To late to stop now.

"Well if she doesn't then she's stupid. You're a great guy and she would be lucky to have you." I wonder if you would feel lucky if you knew it was you.


	3. Word Vomit

**Okay so I normally figured I would update every few days, but when you guys send me such great and nice reviews I get to excited and have to give you more. Thanks a bunch to all my readers. **

**I don't own VA but I wish I owned Christian ;) **

**A special shout out to my girl Poppy Ivashkov Ozera. Thanks for tossing ideas around with me. I had fun talking to ya. If you haven't already go check out her stories there great.**

**The OoOoOoOo stand for a passing of time you know few days later and what not. **

Rose POV

God he's into someone. I hadn't noticed him talking to any girls. Maybe it was someone he just thought was hot. Wish he knew that when I said she would be lucky I was thinking how lucky I would be to have him. I wanted to cry. I have been crying a lot lately manly because Christian was the one thing that made me happy now a days and I couldn't even have him the way I wanted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was Sunday and I was visiting Lissa. We were sitting in her room and she was doing her nails and telling me how much she liked Adrian and how it was so weird because she never thought of him like that until he kissed her.

They were so happy and it was kind of pissing me off. Why couldn't I be happy? Like word vomit I felt it rising. I had to talk to her about. I didn't mean for it to come out like it did but like I said work vomit.

"I think I'm in love with Christian." I blurted out. She looked at my stunned for a minute. "I..uh..Rose I don't know what to say." She stuttered. I started to cry. "I'm so sorry Lissa. I didn't mean for it to happen." She scooted next to me and hugged me. "Rose if you really feel that way don't let me stop you." I could tell she meant it I had opened up to her feelings as soon as I said it. "What would be the point? We are leaving in two months and I don't even know if he feel's the same." I was sobbing now. "Rose you never know and isn't it better to have two months of being happy then not having it at all. You of all people should know that." She said I felt a pinch of worry as she said it. She knew Dimitri was kind of still a sore subject. It was getting easier. I sighed. "You're sure you wouldn't be mad?" I asked I didn't want to do anything until I was sure she was okay with it. "I wouldn't be mad at all. I will even play nice if you wanted to bring him around." She said and she really truly meant it. She wanted me to be happy.

I walked slowly back to my own dorm. I was going to take a hot shower and do my hair and makeup and put on some cute clothes because all I brought with me to Christian's was sweats and tank tops. I wanted to be comfortable and able to move easy if we got "attacked". I can't believe I'm going to do this. I sighed to myself. Don't chicken out now Rose I said to myself mentally. As I was walking from my dorm to Christian's Stan jumped out in front of me dressed in his Strigoi uniform. Crap!

I spun around to kick him and he grabbed my leg and flung me to the ground where I landed in a huge puddle of grassy mud. I pushed myself up and started to attack him with more force now. I was pissed I was a mess and I couldn't very well go to Christian looked like this. I punched him in the face and then kicked him in the gut he stumbled back and I toke that advantage to tackle him and stake him. I was still shaking with anger. "Very nice Rose, That was the fastest anyone taken me down so far." He smiled approvingly.

I looked down at my clothes and they were coved in dirt and grass stains. I sighed and almost began to cry but I held it back. "Whoa Rose that was great." I looked over to see Christian running at me with a goofy smile on his face. He slammed into me giving me a huge hug. I breathed his sent in and sighed. He pulled away and looked at me. "Why you pouting Rose you did so good." I didn't realize I was pouting. "I need to go take a shower AGAIN!" I snapped I didn't mean to yell at him I was just so mad. "What the fuck Rose!" he yelled back at me and I instantly started to cry. I didn't mean to upset him and it killed me that I did. "God Rose. Come on. "He put his arm over me shoulder hugging my close and sending me heat as he pulled me along to his dorm. Once we got there he sat me down and began to wipe the dirt off me face. I didn't protest because it was nice to have him take care of me. I breathed deep. It was nice to have someone take care of me for a change. I was always so worried about taking care of everyone else. He was so close brushing the hair away that was sticking to my face.

**If you push the button sexy vamps will pop out of your screen to make out with you. (Screw that I'm pushing the button. : p ) **

**Please R&R thanks much **

**Tiffany **


	4. Umwhen your not busy

**Hey to all my readers thanks so much for all the great reviews I got! I love hearing from you all. **

**I don't own VA **

**Tiffany 3 **

Christian POV

I felt so bad for snapping back at her. She wouldn't look at me and it was killing me. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked her. She started to shiver I sent some more heat to her then pulled her jacket off it was soaking wet. "I swear your going to get sick and then what would I do?" I said worrying about her she had the worst habit with Coats and when she finally wore one she ended up soaked. I placed my hand under her chin "Please Rose tell me what's wrong?" I said pulling her face up so she was looking at me. She was still crying. "I…just…wanted…it….to…be…perfect." she said between sobs. I grabbed some tissue and wiped her eyes and under her nose. "Wanted what to be perfect?" She didn't say anything she just placed her hand on my cheek and then kissed me. I wanted to kiss her for so long. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer into me. Kissing her harder and more passionately. She pulled back and slow streams of tears ran down her face. "I love you Christian." She said in a strained voice. I stared at her stunned I wanted to hear her say those words for weeks. "Fuck I knew I shouldn't have done this" She tried to scramble up but I grabbed her waist and pulled her back into me. "Don't. I have wanted to hear you say that for so long Rose. I love you to." I told her. She kissed me again more forceful this time, more urgent. I picked her up and sat her on the sink. Her hands running all over my body, she was pulling my shirt over my head. "Want me to start the shower?" I asked kissing down her neck. I knew she would want one and I was hoping I would get to help. "Mmhmm." She moaned I stepped away and turned the shower on holding my hand under the water testing the tempter. When I turned back around she was in her bra and underwear.

Rose POV

I stripped off my clothes leaving only my black lace bra and boy shorts on while he wasn't looking. I thought about having sex with Christian a lot and I was differently ready to experience the real thing. He turned around and looked at me. "Wow" he breathed rushing to touch me again. I loved the feel of his hands on me. I was fumbling with his pants trying to unbutton them while he unhooked my bra and was now working his way down. Once we were naked I pulled him into the shower with me. He washed my back while I washed the dirt off the front of me then he washed my hair. It toke along time because we kept stopping to kiss and touch. He turned the water off and I shivered at the cold air hitting my skin. He hugged me close and warmed me up. Then he carried me to the bed were we made love for the first time, and then second and third. I was cuddled up to him when my phone started to ring. Ugh. I reached over for my phone to see it was Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Can I call you later?" I looked over at Christian who was kissing my collar bone. It was taking everything I had not to moan. I let out a small breath.

"I guess it's going really good. Call back when you're…um not busy." She said laughing and then I hung up. "You know I can kick you ass fire boy." I said smiling. "You wish you crazy bitch." He said and kissed me again.

"We are never going to get out of bed if you don't stop." I told him as he was pulling me on top of him. "That's fine with me." He smiled and kissed me, and we didn't get out of bed till the next day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Graduation was only two weeks away. Lissa and I have been going back and forth between packing.

"I have to go to Court for a few days. The queen wants to talk to me." Lissa told me. I could feel the worry come from her. "It will be okay. Just come back as soon as you can." We didn't say too much after that she will still worried, so I just helped her pack in silence. I was walking back to my dorm to finish getting things in order there when Christian came running up.

"When were you going to tell me?" He yelled. I looked at him confused.

"Tell you what?" I asked "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He threw a piece of paper at me and I picked it up and looked at it. My eyes went wide. Oh No my last letter from Dimitri.

**Don't forget to R&R I love hearing from you. **


	5. Made with love

"Christian I'm sorry" I couldn't find words what was I supposed to say? "You're always sorry. You think that it changes the fact that you didn't tell me? Where you even planning on telling me or just letting me think you were nice and safe at court?" He was yelling louder now and people were starting to look at us. I began to cry. Nothing more then a few slow streams, "I don't know what to say. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." He glared at me and part of me wanted to get on my knee's and beg him so forgive me but my pride filled part stopped me from doing so. "Yeah well to late now. I think you should sleep in your own room tonight." I started to walk away "Christian wait." I screamed at him but he didn't even turn to look at me. I feel into the bench next to me and sat there crying. What was this man doing to me? Rose Hathaway does not cry, not until she met him. Great my best friend is already gone on her way to court and now my boy friend is mad at me. I had no one here.

Christian POV

Crap. She was screaming my name but I couldn't bring myself to turn to her. It toke everything I had not to run back and hold her, but I can't believe her and Lissa were going to run away and she didn't even tell me. I went to my room and sat on my bed. FUCK I didn't want to lose her, I love her. Maybe she would let me go with them. That means I have to talk to her to ask. I wasn't ready to talk to her. Sigh I don't want to sleep alone. God why is being mad at her so hard.

Rose POV

I wonder if my mom is still around. I hadn't seen her for a while but she's busy. We were getting along a lot better and I could really use a good talk with her. I walked over to the guardian house. "Can I help you Rose?" great Guardian Alton. He didn't like me much. "Is my mom in?" I looked down at my shoes. He opened the door for me and I walked up to her room. Knocking a few times she opened the door with a smile. "Rose. What's wrong?" I started to cry again. Telling her everything from what happened in Russia to the letters and finally about Christian. "So what are you going to do?" she finally asked. I didn't answer right away. "That's the thing mom I don't know." I looked down at the floor once more not knowing my next move. "I don't want to go back to my dorm and be alone." I confessed. I hadn't realized I felt that way till I said it. It shocked me just as much as her. "Stay here with me and we can talk or do what ever you would like." I was even more shocked now. My mother was going to spend a whole night with me. "You don't have to work at all?" I hope she didn't. "Nope my day off and I would love to spend it with you." I smiled some alone time with my mom. I suddenly realized I wanted to know about my dad. Now that I had her here all night alone I could. "Mom, tell me about Abe." I looked at her shy "please" I added desperate to know about him and her, what happened? everything really. She let out a sigh "Alright Rose. You already know how I met him. We fell in love and I was willing to give up everything to be with him if he asked. When he went too met with the Queen well I didn't think anything of it. He came back over a week later and something was wrong even though he wouldn't tell me. I didn't want to pry I knew he was privet about his bissness affairs and that's all I thought it was. I grew more and more aggravated though and soon began to ask about it. He said not to worry and that he loved me and nothing would change that. I was happy he felt that way and stopped pushing. We made love the first and last time that night. When I woke up the next day there was a note and a ring on the pillow next to me. I still have it." She walked over to a table searching threw her purse and came back with a piece of paper rolled up and held closed by a beautiful ring. "Go ahead and open it." She said holding it out to me. I opened it slow lot wanting to rip the open paper.

My Janine

I have been holding on to this ring for months now trying to think of the perfect way to ask you. I never got the chance and as things have worked out it looks like I never will. I couldn't bare a goodbye. The sight of your tears would break me. I wish I could change the minds of others. I will never love anyone else and if I can not be with you, then I will never be with anyone. I will roam this earth alone and heart broken because one woman wish's to stand in our way. Know that I love you forever. Know you will never leave my heart you have been burned into me. Keep this ring always and know that this is my silent pledge you will forever be my wife even if I can never be there with you. I'm sorry.

Abe

I began to cry. "Is this why you work so hard and I never see you with anyone?" I asked. She nodded. "It kills me to say it part of the reason I didn't visit often as well. You are part of an amazing love and you remind me everyday of that love. I should have shown you that love more." She was crying now to. The first time I had ever seen her cry I didn't think she could. Not because she was cold but because she is so strong. We spent a few hours talking before going to bed.


	6. I hate you, you stupid ass

Hey everything thanks for reading and your awesome reviews!!!! I love hearing from you so keep em coming.

I don't own VA

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been two days Christian wouldn't pick up his phone so I was storming over there to yell at him in person. I knew he had every right to be mad at me but I was mad that he was still shutting me out. "Whoa who had the guts to piss off Rose?" I heard someone say as I stomped up the stairs. I made sure I looked hot to no way am I going to get in a fight with him unless I looked good. He was going to know what he had been missing. I had on a light wash mini skirt, with a white and blue tank top layered and some cute sandals. My hair was down and curled loosely and full makeup. I finally got to his room and pounded on the door. He wouldn't answer. I sighed Does he think I won't make a scene? "Christian I swear I will kick this door in if you don't open it. Then you will have to deal with me getting suspended a week and half before graduation." I kicked the door hard not really trying to break it but he still wouldn't answer. I know its immature but "I hate you, you stupid ass!" I yelled and then toke off back to my room. How can my life get any worse? I stopped out side deciding to walk around instead of hide out in my room. I looked good why not let people see me. I can pretend to be enjoying myself. "Little dhampir. Lissa is looking for you." I turned to see Adrian walking over to me. Oh yeah this is why I should have went to my dorm people always walk up to me out here and lately it hasn't been a good thing. So I set off to find Lissa.

Christian POV

I was sitting in my room listening to my ipod very loud it was hard to ignore Rose's calls and texts. I finally turned off my phone and decided to go hang out at the church. While I was putting a few things in my bag I head a knock at the door. I started to walk over to open it then decided I still wasn't ready to see Rose. "Christian I swear I will kick this door in if you don't open it. Then you will have to deal with me getting suspended a week and half before graduation." God everything in me knew if she really wanted to she would. I put my hand on the door about to open when she said "I hate you, you stupid ass!" I swear my heart stopped beating for a minute. I was stuck there with my hand on the door and I didn't know if I should open it. I finally did but she was gone. I looked over to see a few guys from class looking at me. "Dude your chick is pissed" one called over I nodded "You know where she went?" There shrugged "Nope and I would seriously let her cool down before finding her." I locked my door and walked out of the door maybe she went back to her room. I decided I would go check and make sure she's okay.

Rose POV

I finally got to Lissa's room and she flung it open before I could even knock. I had closed myself off to her feelings but they were so strong I couldn't block them at all. Pure terror washed over me when I realized something major was wrong. "Oh God, Rose I don't know what I'm going to do." I looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Rose she said she refuses to let you guard me. She already assigned two other guardians to me." I froze "What?" I yelled she nodded and her horror mimicked mine. "She is making sure I go to court after graduation and she's making sure you can't come." I sank into the bed. "I'm going alone aren't I?" It wasn't really a question more like a realization, but Lissa answered anyways. "I'm afraid so." For a moment I didn't even know why I was staying here then. I mean I should go now since I can't be Lissa guardian, but my mom wanted me to finish school so bad that I knew I had to stay for her. "Nothing is going right for me. NOTHING." I screamed. Lissa hugged me "It will be okay." I started to cry hard now. "No nothing going to be okay because I have to leave my best friend, I have to go kill my ex boyfriend and my new boyfriend is probably going to dump me." I started to wheeze I couldn't breathe. "I need to get out of here. I'm sorry." I ran out of her room and back to mine. Changing into sweat pants and a hoodie, I went to the track field. I needed to run so that's what I did I ran for a good two hundred laps before Christian showed up.

"Been looking for you for a while." He walked out into the middle of the track and sat down. I stopped and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled at him I started to walk back toward the gym doors.

"Rose, come on we both know I had every right to be mad." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah mad I get but holding it against me for days especially when I really need you how should I get over that?" He stood up and started running toward me.

"What happened?" he grabbed my arm to turn me around to him.

"Oh now you care fire boy?" I snapped and pulled my arm away.

"You know if you would have said you needed me I would have been there. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I hate you seeing me like this all the time, I don't like being this girl. I hate myself for crying when you walked away, I hate that I feel so hopeless with out you. I don't like needed you so much." I was yelling and crying again god this day just keeps getting better and better.

"I can't help you if you don't let me."

"I don't want you to help me that's the point I don't want to need you I wanna be the old Rose."

"Fine then how about you come find me when you can handle being in a real relationship. I'm not going to force myself into your life if you don't want me." That's all he said before running off. I feel onto the pavement cold hard cement. Grabbing my knees to my chest, maybe I didn't have to leave here. I could just stay here and be safe. No worrying about playing hide and seek with Dimitri. I could become some crazy lady that lived in the woods that refused to leave. No that wasn't me. I had a little over a week to figure out how to get my life in order.

Please R&R


	7. If you saw your face

**Two thumbs up for going insane ;) Shout out to vampiregirl42 for all the AWSOME reviews. This chapters for you. I knew you couldn't wait so I updated just for you. I even made it extra long. **

**Thanks to all my readers I'm happy to get such great reviews from everyone. **

**I don't own VA **

Christian POV

I wanted to hit someone anyone really I was so mad at her I didn't know what to do. "Christian wait up." I turned to see Adrian and stopped. Oh freaking great let's throw some salt on this wound. "Hey how's Rose doing? I can't believe the Queen toke her off Lissa's guardian list. I mean how harsh is that she all but banned her from court. I know Lissa's upset that she can't go on that trip with Rose now." I looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" I started running back from the way I came. "I thought you knew" He yelled to me but I didn't care what he thought I had to find her no wonder she's so upset. I found her laying on the ground curled into her self.

I ran over to her and tried scooping her into my arms but she kept pushing at me so I back away slightly. "Rose stop pushing me away!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sick and tired of everything acting like they care. I mess up sometimes and when I do it's like the worst thing to happen. Everyone expects me to be perfect. It's too much to be expected not to mess up sometimes." She whispered "Rose I'm sorry, but you have to understand way I was mad. I doesn't mean I turned my back on you and it defiantly doesn't mean I don't love you." Tears started to pour down her face and I quickly went and wrapped her into a hug. I didn't know exactly what to do I mean Rose never cry's but she seems to be doing it a lot lately. "Rose am I not good to you?" I asked "What? Why would you ask that?" she was shocked and it showed all over her face. "I have never seen you cry, not till we started dating." I answered hugging her tighter. "I love you. I hurts too much to think of loosing you to. I lost to much already." Was all she said and then she kissed my cheek. We stood there for awhile and I just held her. "Come with me."

Rose POV

"Come with me" He asked I was taken back by this.

"Come with you to Penn?"

"Yes. We can get a place there and you can go to school to. I will see if I can push for you to be my guardian." I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah I'll go with." I blurted out almost laughing my day went for shit to shittier to great. "Oh my god. Really?" he screamed picking me up and swinging me around. Adrian and Lissa came running up. "What's all the yelling about?" asked Lissa and before I could say anything Christian answered her. "Rose is going to come to Penn with me." He screamed again putting me down. "Really?" Lissa asked I could feel all the joy and relief from her washing over me. Adrian patted Christian's shoulder. "Shacking up, Nice"

I shot up a glare at him. "What?" he asked laughing a little. I just shook my head. "We have to do something fun before we all leave. I mean we won't be seeing each other for a while." Lissa said with a hint of sadness at the end.

"All right well what should we do?" I asked

"I have the perfect idea." Answered Adrian. I looked at Christian and he shrugged. "Lissa you and rose need to find something hot to wear. Me and Christian will call up Eddie and get some things together. Rose let Christian pack your bag and I will pack Lissa's and Eddie well he can call Mia and tell her what to bring since the surprise is for you two." I had never seen Adrian so excited and determined.

"Okay. Well call me later Fire boy." I winked at him.

"I will Rosie Posy" he said blowing me a kiss.

"Call me that again and I will kick your ass."

"Like to see you try buttercup." He said getting into a boxing stance. I followed his lead and we started to play fight. I let him wrestle me down before I threw myself on top of him and kissed him. "Um Rose." Lissa broke in. "Can't you wait till you get me back to the room Rose jeez."

"Just for that you aren't getting any tonight" I got up and stuck my toung out at him. "Jeeze you would think now that you're dating all the teasing and bickering would stop." Lissa broke in again. "All right let's get going."

I and Lissa started off to my dorm to get some things before we went to hers.

Christian POV

"So what is the big surprise?" I asked Adrian I differently couldn't wait to see Rose dressed up again. She was always so sexy when she dressed up.

"I'm thinking we go spend some time in the city near Penn. Get a huge suit and have a little party. Get some nice dinners and maybe go to a few clubs. Some shopping for the girls and I'm going to call around and get some nice apartments lined up for you and Rose to look at."

"Wow, Adrian that's really nice of you." I didn't know what to say I was practically in shock. "Hey don't think anything of it. I owe you for taking such good care of Rose. She's like a sister to me, and I know it means a lot to Lissa." I nodded. "Well I am going to make some call's, you go and find Eddie tell him to call Mia." I nodded again and started to walk away. Off to find Eddie.

Rose POV

Lissa was trying to decide what to do with her hair while I set mine in hot rollers. "You and Christian always fight. I should have known you two would fall in love." I looked over at her "What?" I was shocked. "Oh I didn't mean anything by it. It just that it makes so much since that you two are so good together." I nodded. "I don't think I have anything that Christian hasn't seen me in. I want to look really hot." Lissa walked over to the bed and went threw all the clothes I brought with me to her room. The pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Adrian I just have a quick question. Is this sexy jeans and top thing or a sexy need to dress up thing?" after they talked for a few minutes she came over to me and handed me a pair of dark wash jeans. "So I'm just not wearing a shirt then?" I asked "You dork I have one in here some where that I never wore and would never wear but you will love it and it should fit you great. She pulled out a black shirt that had little bits of glitter on it. It had thin straps and two ties in the back and the front hugged my breasts and plunged down to my belly button. It draped nicely and it did fit me perfectly. "Lissa this is great. Where did you get it you little hussy?" She started laughing and shacking her head. By the time Adrian had call Lissa back we were ready to go. "I'm nerves about the whole boys packing our bags for us thing." I said "Me to" My hair was done it wavy loose curls and I had one the shirt Lissa gave me and jeans. I picked a pair plan black heels. Lissa had straightened her hair and wore a pink mini dress and black tights with black flip flops. She looked cute as always.

We walked down to Adrian's room where the boys were standing with our bags waiting. "There's my favorite Hussy" Christian called over. "Hey watch it fire crotch." I yelled back "See what happens Rose. You call me a Hussy and Christian call's you one. Ah Karma." I looked over at Lissa. "Is it gang up on Rose day?" I asked. Adrian looked over and Christian. "I don't know if Lissa would be into that." Christian started cracking up. "Oh Rose you know I love, But I think I would need a few drinks in me first." I shock my head. "Sorry babe as much as I would like to see some girl on girl I don't want to share you with Ivashkov." "Let's get going okay." Eddie was standing behind Christian laughing so hard he was now coughing.

Christian walked over to me and hugged me. "Seriously you look great." He kissed my ear lobe turning me on instantly. "So not fair." I mumbled to him. "You think its fair for me when you look like that?" He said smirking. We were sitting in the plain waiting for take off. Adrian and Lissa in the front Eddie a few rows up and to the left of them and Christian and I in the back row to the right. "See Lissa you always want to sit in the front when we could be back there having fun." Lissa started to giggle and it gave me an idea. "Go with me on this." I whispered into Christian's ear. Once the plain (which is the Schools personal jet.) started to take off I started moaning lightly. "Oh you set me on fire." I screamed and Lissa sprayed out her Pepsi and Eddie head shot up. "What?" Christian asked Lissa who was staring at him. I started to moan harder trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh my god Rosemarie!" Lissa had a look of sheer horror on her face and I couldn't hold it back any more I started laughing. "If you….saw you're….face" I said trying to breath. Eddie looked just as shocked. He still didn't get I was joking. "Relax Eddie. Breath." Christian told him and he finally blinked. "See I told you there going to have all the fun." Adrian said. "Would you stop giving her ideas!"

**Okay I need you to R&R I need ideas so tell me what you would like to see happen!!! **


	8. oh no

**Hey everyone looks like time for an update. Remember that I don't own VA but I'm still uber awesome! :P Okay okay on with it. I know your all like Shut UP Tiffany and let us read. Thanks so much to everyone reading. **

Christian POV

Wow Rose was crazy. When she made noises like that it really turned me on, and that outfit she had on was not helping any. She looked so sexy. I kept trying to rub her thighs but she would smack me hand and smile at me. I was half tempted to try and get her to follow me to the bath room but I knew she wouldn't. This was going to be along flight.

Rose POV

Christian kept rubbing the inside of my thighs and I was getting so turned on. "Stop looking at me like that." He smirked

"Like what?"

"You know what. You have dirty in your eyes"

"I see something I like"

I had to laugh at that. I had always said that to him before we were together. "I see something I like to."

"Yeah?" he whispered "Yeah…I can so see my reflection in this window."

"Damn harsh" Eddie said laughing. Everyone else joined in. After a while Christian fell asleep and the others were talking together. My thoughts drifted to the last call I got from Abe. My father.

*Flash back *

"Rose I wish I had better information for you, but I went to see Victor two nights ago. I tried to get anything out of him but he wouldn't talk. I even said that I would get him out of prison if he would make a blood oath to me to never have any contact with you or Lissa. He said he would die if he didn't and he would take what he knew to give grave." My breathing paused and sighed heavily. "It's okay Abe thanks for trying. I guess I will…" He interrupted me "No Rose you don't understand. He killed him self tonight. I just got the call." I gasped, "Are they sure?" "Yes there sure."

*End Flash back*

With that phone call my hopes of saving Dimitri faded. I still wasn't used to the idea of having to kill him. I knew I would have to set him free though. Lissa walked back and sat across from me. "You know he wouldn't want you to feel bad. He would want you to be happy." I looked up at her forgetting that ever since I was in her head helping her with Avery she sometimes could feel what I felt. The rest was just because she knew me all to well. "I know he would. Sometimes I feel like I betrayed him though and I don't know where those feelings come from. I'm happy and in love but in the back of my head there's this slight buzz." She knelt down beside me and pulled me into a hug. "You're morning. I felt the same way, like I was letting them down some how." She got up and went back to her seat. I looked a Christian and smiled. "You know it's creepy to watch people sleep? I hope you don't do this all the time." He said flashing me a smile. "I was thinking the best way to take you out was while you're sleeping, can't set me on fire if you're not awake." I smiled back at him. "I knew it that's why I hired Eddie." He nodded in Eddie's direction. Eddie was sitting alone playing his PSP. "Oh yeah he's a real threat. I'm so scared Christian hold me." I mocked pretending to be afraid. "Hey!" Eddie yelled and Christian and I burst into laughter.

We landed in Pa and Adrian had a limo waiting outside the airport. He arrived at a huge Hotel. Lissa and I stood there staring up at the building. It was beautiful. "Wow Adrian this is great." Me and Lissa said at the same time. Christian and Adrian let out a laugh and Eddie nodded in agreement with us. Mia couldn't come and I wondered if he felt like a fifth wheel.

We dropped out bags off in the room. It was a suit on the thirtieth floor. Three bed rooms, each with there own bathrooms, a big living room and a kitchen attached to it. There was a bar and a pool table. "Alright time to hit the scene." Adrian yelled throw the room. We walked into a restraint that looked more like a club. There was a DJ and a dance floor on the first floor. The second floor was a balcony looking over the first, lined with tables. We ate our dinner and then I pulled Christian onto the dance floor. I could feel him rising as I was grinding against him. "I can't wait to get you alone." Christian whispered into my ear sending chills down my spin. I couldn't help but feel nerves for some reason. I just felt like I was being watched.

Christian POV

Rose was grinding against me and I loved it. I was so turned on I thought I might bust right there. I could see all her curves through those tight jeans, and the shirt she had on was too much to take. I wanted to take her into the bath room, but I kept getting a weird vibe from her thought. She kept looking around and I was getting a little worried about it. I looked around to see Lissa and Adrian dancing a few feet away. Lissa nodded at me and I knew she could feel the worry through Rose. Eddie was dancing with some blond girl.

Lissa POV

I was having a blast and then all of a sudden a rush of worry washed over me. "Something's wrong with Rose." I said to Adrian. "Is she still feeling guilty?" I had told him about how she was filling on the plane. "No this is different. It's like she's on guard." Adrian shrugged. "I don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just hard for her to out of the wards." I nodded and continued to dance, but I couldn't shack the feels coming off Rose. I bet she couldn't shack the feeling either.

Rose POV

We were on our way back to the hotel when a rush of nausea took over me. I stopped and looked around not seeing anything. Eddie moved next to me and we were in a fighting stance. Waiting, but nothing happened. The feeling grew stronger but still nothing happened. "I don't get it. I can feel them there close but why aren't they attacking?" I asked Eddie. "I don't know lets just hurry up and get back to the hotel." We hurried back. I felt relived when Adrian locked the door behind us. "What's that?" Lissa asked walking over to the counter top. She picked up a red rose and smelled it. There was a note under it. She flipped it open and read then eye nearly popped out of her head. "oh no." she whispered

**R&R Everyone please Im a sucker for comments!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Take my breath away

**Hey guys I need some ideas so let me hear em!! Anything you would like to see happen? Well here it is the next chapter. Thanks to all my readers and thanks for all the nice things you say. Remember I don't own VA **

I almost didn't hear her. The rose fell from her hand onto the floor and I ran over to her grabbing the note.

My sweet, sweet Rose,

I have been watching you since you left the hotel tonight. You look amazing but you always do. I can't say I'm happy to see you with that damn Fire User. If you want to keep him safe you better keep him at court with Lissa. I was very hard to watch you two all over each other. I was standing there watching you holding back the urge to kill him right there. I could have you now. I could have killed them all. I will let you have this time to say good bye to you're friends. Once you're out of school that will be the time for us. No one to get in our way, I will have you. You will be mine before I kill you.

Dimitri

I sucked in a breath. "Damn him." I yelled I knew I felt watched I knew it. The thought of killing him was beginning to get easier. My Dimitri would never do this to me. Every note I got from him reminded me more and more that he's not My Dimitri anymore. We didn't really talk much after that. We all went to our bed rooms. Lissa and Adrian were going at it. I was trying to block it out but it was hard with everything that had happened. Christian was sitting in the bed next to me. "Adrian has something for us tomarrow and we decided that after that we are going to head back to school." I nodded "What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Don't worry though we are leaving around four. So it will still be day light." I sighed in relief. I cuddled into Christian and fell asleep. I could feel his hands running up and down my sides slowly caressing me softly. I shivered He leaned in and kissed me and then pulled back I opened my eyes when he did. Pure shock rushed through me! Damnit. Not again. I was sucked into Lissa's head and she was going at it again with Adrian. I tried to calm down. It isn't you Rose get out of there. I shot up in bed and Christian sat up on his elbows. "You okay." I was breathing heavy.

"No I got sucked into Lissa's head." He looked at me nerves. "It wasn't anything I liked about it. I mean when it was you I had a hard time wanting to get out. You always looked so sexy and every touch I could feel coming from you sent fire through me." I had never told anyone that when I got sucked into Lissa's head while she was with Christian I liked it. I liked the feeling of him. He smirked at me. "Oh really?" I punched his arm lightly. "You know what you do to me." I said so matter of fact. He pulled me into him. Kissing me roughly, his hands rushed over my body. He was squeezing my hips pulling me on top of him. His hands run into my hair tangling into it. He pulled it and rolled over on top of me. The few times I have had sex it was slow passionate but this was different. Hot, rough, as if he couldn't get enough of me. I loved it. We feel back into the sheets panting and sweating. "I love you so much Rose." I smiled at him. "I love you to." He pulled the covers back over us.

"Hey Rose..." Lissa ran into the room. "Oh sorry." I pulled the sheets up over my chest "Lissa knock!" I yelled. Christian's head popped up "Huh…OH CRAP" He pulled the sheets over his head. "Sorry I forgot." She said. "Adrian wanted me to let you know that things are all set up and he mad reservations for you two for lunch." I was smiling brightly so proud of him. "Okay thanks we are getting up now." I told her and she left the room. I dug through my bag to see what Christian had thrown into it. There was a ton of shirt's and some jeans, a sun dress and some skirts and my favorite flip flops and sneakers. "I didn't know what to pack for you so I threw a lot of stuff in there. Adrian wouldn't let me call you to find out what was your favorite." He was already dressed in jeans and a black sweater. "It's okay there's a lot of things in here I like. Thanks." I pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue tank top and went to the bath room to get ready. I brushed my hair into a high pony tail and applied my everyday makeup.

Adrian rented a car and we all went out for lunch. We were driving for thirty minutes when we pulled up to a small house. "Where are we?" I asked Adrian. He just smiled at me and I looked at Christian who was smiling to. "Let's go see." Said Adrian. We walked into the house but there was no one there. "Um Adrian what are we doing here?" I asked skeptically. It was a nice house the living room had a couch and love seat. Wood floors and the walls were painted white. There was a self full of DVD's and video games next to a big screen TV. There was a big opening to the kitchen which had nice cherry wood cabinets and white appliances. There was an island in the middle and four stools and a small table in the corner. We went up stairs and there were three bed rooms and two baths. One was a master bed room with an attached bath room. They were fully furnished and they looked amazing.

"So what do you think guys?" Adrian asked. "It's amazing did you buy it?" I didn't know why he would buy a house so far from court. "Yeah I needed to give someone very special to me gift. "Wow you bought this for Lissa." It wasn't really a question. "No." I looked around to make sure Lissa was still down the hall. "Adrian you better not be cheating on Lissa. I will kick you're ass!" I started to pushing him into the wall. "Rose it's not like that. I bought it for you and Christian." I backed away from him. Shocked. "Oh my GOD! Adrian really?" I was screaming and jumping up and down. "I can't believe it!" I hugged Adrian tight. Lissa came running in. "You told them with out me?" Lissa was a little disappointed. "I had to Rose thought I was cheating on you and was about to beat the crap out of me." He said with a laugh. "Aw Rose you were." Lissa ran up to me and hugged me. We all started laughing. "I wanted you two to have a nice place to stay while you're here." Adrian told us. I hugged him again and we spent the next two hours in my new home.

We all sat closer together on the plane ride home this time. Talking and joking around. Christian and I got into another one of our sarcastic wars, but I relaxed a little as soon as the school gates closed behind us, that is until I reached my room and found a small package wait for me. My heart stopped instantly. I walked over to my bed staring at the package wrapped in brown paper. Part of my was yelling to rip it open and the side of me I was beginning to hate told me to throw it away and forget about it. I toke a deep breath and peeled the edge back slowly still nerves. Opened the box and pulled out the card inside.

Rose,

I'm hoping to be there for your graduation. I want to make sure it is fine with you that I attend. You're mother has my number. In case you don't want me to come I want you to know I am very proud of you. I always knew you would do great things. I know I wasn't there but I want you to know I love you.

Abe

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My father had sent me a gift and wanted to see me. Well I didn't expect that. I pulled out a beautiful dress that was folded inside. It was a white sun dress. There was a shah at the bottom of the box it was silk and white with Abe's family crest on it. I smiled at my graduation dress. I hung it up and went to pack a few things' to take to Christian's room. Calling my mom on the way, she didn't answer which I did expect so I left her a voice mail. "Hey mom it's me Rose. I got a card and gift from Abe today. I was hoping you would give me his number so I can call and thank him and invite him to my graduation. Text me when you have time I love you." I hung up just in time. I was standing in front of Christian's room. I opened the door expecting him to make some snarky comment about me not knocking, but what I found toke my breath away.

**R&R please, if you push the button a fairy will pop out and grant you three wishes. Wait that doesn't sound right. (Do fairy's grant wish's? I don't think so. Is it those cookie guy's, the ones that live in the tree? No that's not it either. God there going to think I'm nuts) : P **


	10. Best Night Ever

Here it is guys :D I'm cutting it close I don't have much more already written up so I'm going to have to start writing today to catch up. If you have anything you would like to see happen let me know.

Thanks for all the great reviews. I don't own VA.

Christian POV

As soon as we got back I followed Adrian to his room. Since we cut the trip short I wanted to do something special for Rose and I had been talking to Adrian about it the night before. He made some calls to have everything I gave him the money for delivered. Candles, Calla Lilly's and Chinese food, which is Rose's favorite. Eddie kept telling to get rose's but I knew she didn't like that people got her rose stuff just cause of her name. I have been holding on to a white gold heart shaped locked. I had in graved "I give you my heart hold it close to yours." And had them apply a picture of me and Rose on the other side. I set up a little table and threw the candles all over the room. Lighting them and then setting the flowers in the middle of the table. I looked around I was unsure it was just right so I toke a picture and sent it to Lissa.

"What do you think?"

Not even 40 seconds later she replayed.

"It looks perfect she will love it." I sighed grateful to have Lissa still willing to help me. I didn't have any fancy plats or silver wear just some paper plats and plastic forks and knifes but I knew it wouldn't matter to her. I opened the velvet box and looked at the locket again. I placed in into my pocket. I wonder how long I should wait before I could propose to her. I knew she wasn't quite ready yet. I would have to talk to Lissa about it some other time. The road ahead of us was rocky at best and I knew things were going to get hard. I was glad that Adrian was looking out for us so well. I don't know how or when but some where along the way we had become friends.

The door opened and Rose gasped.

Rose POV

There were candles everywhere and the prettiest flowers on the table. I laughed softly when I saw the Chinese boxes. I knew Adrian had to of helped with this. "This is amazing Christian." I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I would do anything to see you smile like this." He kissed my lips and pulled my chair out for me. I sat and we ate our Chinese food, all my favorites where here. Chicken fried rice, Pork pot stickers, spring rolls and chow main. After dinner Christian threw our plats away and sat back down pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket and sliding it across the table. I slowly opened it worried and excited all at the same time. Was this an engagement ring? I opened it up; it was an amazingly beautiful locket. "Oh my God, Christian it's perfect." He reached over and opened it. I read the engraving inside and my breath caught in my throat and tears weald up in my eyes. The picture inside was of me and Christian. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me. Lissa had taken it a little after Christian and I had gotten together. There was a little sadness tugging at me. I hadn't realized I wanted to marry Christian until he placed that box in front of me. He got out of his seat and walked behind me placing the necklace around my throat and hooking it. It fit perfect. "I love it." I kissed him. We made love like I knew we would. Romantic and full of passion, the second round was more wild and hot and lasted till morning. "I'm going to be dead all through you're classes." I told him getting dressed. "I could die happy right now." He said winking at me as he buttoned his shirt. All of his classes where boring but I always enjoyed watching him cook. He was making cookies. "I get to eat all these right?" I asked and the teacher turned to look at me "Ms .Hathaway I don't think it's you're job to bother my students while there working. Take you post against the wall with the rest of the guardians." I thought about telling her to fuck off but I didn't want to get Christian in trouble so I shock my head and started walking towards the wall with everyone else. Christian grabbed my aim and stopped me. "I don't want to be a jerk but if Rose isn't welcome to help me then I'm out of here." Christian told the teacher with a stubborn look on his face. "Well then Mr. Ozera I think you and Ms. Hathaway should leave, and don't come back till you have had an attitude check." She almost yelled and pointed at the door. Christian grabbed his bag and pulled me out of the room with him. "What was that about?" I asked "I'm not putting up with people treating you that way. You're my wi…(had he been about to say my wife?) with me and I'm not letting people like that hurt you." I stared at him for a few seconds when Alberta came walking up to us.

R&R PLEASE! :D :D :D :D


	11. My Hero

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews keep em coming please. **

**I don't own VA. **

"I want to know why you two are making such a scene in class. Christian your teacher called me as soon as you walked out of her class." She looked pissed and it just made me mad. "Alberta it's my fault I'm sorry." I said trying to take the heat of Christian. "I would believe that but I heard that most of this was Christians doing." She gave us a stern look.

Christian POV

I was so mad when everyone in class was goofing around but as soon as Rose started to roll cookies with me the teacher went into bitch mod. There was no way I would let the moroi treat her like she was less then them when she is everything to me. "I don't regret my choice in that room. I know that we are in school and she is guarding me right now and I hope to keep her as my guardian. While she is with me though I will not let people treat her like she is less then them. Everyone in that room was goofing around talking to there friends and having fun. Rose offered to help me cook and we were talking like everyone else in there but it became a problem. I don't see how it's fair." I was almost shacking with anger as I told her this. "I do not wish that take that class anymore is it to late to switch?" Rose shot up then. "No don't it's not worth it I really don't mind standing against the wall with the rest of the guardians." She was pleading with me. "That's not the point Rose. I want you with me always and even though you will be working with me as a guardian I will not have them treat you like anything less then the amazing powerful women you are. You deserve there respect." Alberta broke in "I can't be mad at you for standing up for her. I can't let this go unpunished though. The teachers would not like it. So how about instead of cooking you and Rose will be training from now on together. Rose will teach you the basics and you will spare and run." Rose nodded "Thank you Alberta." Rose said tugging me out to the gym. "Oh god you are going to kick my ass."

"Oh whatever, Listen once I teach you the basics I don't want you going easy on me. I want you to come at me with everything you have, and no fire." She stuck her tong out at me. Oh great I'm going to fight my girlfriend.

Rose POV

I was so excited to be training with Christian. This mean's that even when we are gone we can train together. I don't know why I didn't think about this sooner. I could tell he was nerves about fighting with me. "You can't hurt me. I have been beat up so much in class that a few hits won't faze me. I'm worried about you can you take it?" I wasn't going to go all out on him just yet. I will treat him like a beginner and as he gets better I will get harder on him. "Yeah don't worry about it." I led him out to the track and we began to run. I always loved to run it gave me time to think, and right now I was thinking about out little house in Pa. What it would be like to live on my own and how scared I was at the fact that I was going to be in the open world. Everyone here couldn't wait to be out of school. On there own, and able to do what they pleased, but I saw it as a death sentence. I was going to be out in the world with and angry, strong ex boyfriend Strigoi after me and Christian. I hadn't thought at all about him when we were leaving or got there not until his note came letting me know he was always thinking about me. I shock away those thoughts and tried to push onto happier ones. Like I wondered if Christian would ever propose to me. I knew he would wait because he didn't think I was ready. Maybe I should talk to Lissa bout it. She always seems to know what the right thing to do is. I stopped

"Hey do you mind if I go see Lissa after this? You know alone."

"Yeah sure, everything okay?"

"Yeah I just…I just really need to take to her. I said doing some stretches. "Lots go start showing you the basics." We went into the gym and I threw some sparing mats on the floor. I could tell Christian wasn't looking forward at the chance to hit me. He was dreading it. I showed him how to do some punch's and kicks, some blocks and then we started to spare. He landed a punch on me and I got some good hits on him. When we finished we went our separate ways. I headed to find Lissa and he went to ice his hand.

Lissa was thankfully in her room alone doing some homework.

"So what's up?" she asked flipping throw her books.  
"I wanna do something, but I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Nothing that will get you in trouble I hope." She didn't even look up.

"Lissa please I need your full attention here." She put her note book in the open pages and closed her text book.

"Sorry just finals you know." I sighed I didn't know I was going the field work till the final test and then graduation. I didn't do text book tests.

"I know you know about the locket Christian got me, but when he gave it to me….Well I thought it was maybe an engagement ring." I paused

"So what you flipped out on him?" she asked

"No no nothing like that. Well I kind of got really excited about it. Don't get me wrong I love the necklace but I mean I didn't realize that wanted to marry him until that moment."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, should I say something about it to let him know that I don't hate the idea, or should I just let it go and wait."

"I don't know I'm not a guy. Ask Eddie. I bet he knows the best way to go about it." I nodded looking down at my phone for Eddie's number.

"Eddie you busy I need to talk to you." I text him. "Seems like we don't get a lot of time to spend together lately, one of us is always busy." I sighed I missed seeing Lissa all the time. "Yeah I know. How about on Saturday we have a sleep over like old times." I perked up at that. "Yeah sounds great." My phone buzzed. "Yeah give me a few minutes I'm hanging with Christian." I closed my phone and jammed it back into my pocket. "He's with Christian." I left letting Lissa get back to her studying. Walking across campus I felt oddly nerves. I didn't want to be around these people anymore. Jesse and Ralf were sitting in front of the door to the boy's dorms blocking my way. Great I hate these assholes.

"Aw Rose you don't look happy to see me. You're breaking my heart." Jesse said before I even opened my mouth to tell him to move.

"Yeah well being happy to see you would mean I like you which I don't. Now move." I stepped over them and Ralf grabbed my arm "Come on Rose you know you want us. We'd be happy to share." I was about to let him have it when a fist came out of no where punching Ralf in the jaw. "Don't touch her again." Christian said looking back and forth between the two of them. "You're really going to ruin everything you've worked for this year for this little slut." Christian grabbed Jesse's collar pulling him up. "She" He said pointing at me. "Is going to be my wife, hopefully one day soon, so you are going to tell her you're sorry, and then you're not going to talk to her ever again." I was shocked. Truly shocked I wanted to stop him and talk about that but Ralf started laughing interrupting my thoughts and Christian slammed Jesse against the door frame. "I'm not joking." Ralf suddenly jumped up trying to get Jesse out of Christians grip. "Let him go man!" I said trying to pull Christian off, but he never toke his eyes off Jesse. "Rose I'm sorry." Jesse yelled "Yeah me to." Ralf said right after. Christian let them go and they both toke off running. "I think Alberta will give a second thought to me teaching you to fight when she hears about this." He studied me for a moment. "I don't care I hate those guys." I started playing with a piece of my hair. "Well I have to go see Eddie" I said leaning in to kiss his cheek real fast then rushed up the stairs. I knocked on the door harder then I should have.

**Okay so I need to know what you think. **

**Should Rose get prego? **

**Should she find a way to save Dimitri? **

**Should Adrian and Lissa stay together? **

**Should Abe and Janine try and get back together? **

**Should anyone Die? **

**Let me know what you think...... **


	12. graduation day

**Hey everyone THANK YOU ALL so much for the reviews. **

**I don't own VA **

Christian POV

As soon as Rose left to go see Lissa I decided to go talk to Eddie. He knew Rose for a long time and they seemed to be pretty close so I would ask him what he thought about Rose and me getting married. "So I want to marry her but she's been through so much I just don't know when the right time is. Should I just bring it up and talk to her about it or just wait and feel her out."

"I would talk to her about it. I mean either she tells you she wants to wait, or she says she wants to. Then all there is to worry about is how to do it." Eddie had a point, but it didn't make me any less nerves. "What if it freaks her out and she dumps me." Eddie shook his head at me. "Dude that wouldn't happen, she really cares about you I have never seen this happy." That did make me feel better. When she was with Dimirti she was always in pain. Not physically, but I always hated to see her like that. Every so often she would show up to lunch looking like everything in the world was right. I learned later those were the days he would slip up and kiss her or say something that showed he cared. She deserved better then only a few moments of happiness. I never told anyone how much I hated him for what he was doing to her, his stupid long hair and stupid jacket. Eddies phone buzzed. "Dude Rose wants to come over and talk." I grunted and got my things ready to leave. When I got to the door Ralf was holding onto Rose's arm. Anger shot through me.

ROSE POV

I ran up the stairs as soon as I was out of Christian's sight. Knocking on the door I felt a little sick.

"What's up Rose?"

"Well I was talking to Lissa and she said I should ask you. Ya know since you're the guy and all." Eddie gave me a puzzling look. "Talk to me about what?" I sucked in a breath. "I want to marry Christian, but I don't wanna rush him I just want him to know that I'm okay with it. You know so when he is ready he won't be scared I might say no." Eddie started laughing. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?!" He shook his head. "Nothing it's just you to are so much alike it's scary sometimes." I tried to cock an eyebrow at him. "You still can't do it Rose." He said laughing again. "I swear Eddie" I said about to punch him in the arm. "Oh Rose. Christian was here asking the same thing. If he should wait to talk to you about it or just bring it up. I bet if you brought it up first he would be so relived." I nodded

"Okay well thanks I better get going curfew starts soon." I went back to Christian's room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was graduation day. I sat up and sighed. I had to do my final trail. I put on my black pants and black t shirt and boots. Part of me wished Dimirti was here. He should be here helping me get through this. He would know just what to say to help me relax. I was standing in line waiting for my chance to fight, watching the others as they spared with Alberta. She was good but I was sure I could take her. I pulled on my shirt again. My mom popped up behind me. "Hey you look great." I jumped I hadn't heard her. "Thanks mom." She gave me a quick hug. "I just wanted to tell you that you're going to do great. Abe is out there he wanted me to tell you good luck." I turned out to see Abe sitting with Christian talking, Adrian and Lissa next to them. "What are they talking about?" I turned my mom. "Don't worry about it. Just relax breath. You are going to do great." I hugged her one last time as my name was called and made my way to the middle of the field. There were a lot of cheers. I was shocked at that. Alberta kicked me in the side, I went to kick her in the leg she blocked to I punched her in the ribs, and then kicked her in the stomach. Twelve blows to my face and about the same amount of hits to her she went down. The crowd cheered, and I ran back to sit down next to the rest of my class. We watched the rest of our class toke there trails. Once they were over I walked over to meet everyone. "Abe, I'm so glad you came. Thanks so much for the gift to." He stood up to hug me. "Your welcome Rose, I was happy when you called to invite me. Thank you." I hugged him and then my mother. "I need to borrow Lissa. I will see you all in a little while." Christian and Adrian hugged me before I left with Lissa in toe. "I need your help getting ready."

"Why do you need my help? You know how to do your hair and makeup."

"Yeah I know but I'm good at making myself look sexy, I want you to help me look pretty and girly." She stared at me for a moment. "All right well we will have to go to my room then. Let's go get your things. What are you wearing?" I pulled out the dress Abe got me to show her. "Wow Rose that's beautiful where did you get it?"

"Abe sent it to me." We went to Lissa's room and she sat me down on a stool in front of her mirror. She brushed my hair and styled into a French twist, leaving a few pieces out to frame my face. Then she curled them. Then she started on my makeup. Simple pale pink eye shadow smoked out with brown. She didn't put any eyeliner on me just mascara. She did my blush in a peachy color and then applied a lip gloss. She helped me put the dress on and zip it up. It covered me more then any dress I ever wore. The bust was heart shaped and it flared out at my waist falling at my knees. I put on panty hose and then a pair of white heels. Lissa draped the shah over my shoulders. I turned in her full length mirror. "Wow Lissa" she smiled at me. "You look stunning Rose." I hugged her tight. "My mom is going to freak when she sees me." We laughed. I have never felt so beautiful. Always sexy but never beautiful. Lissa walked with me to the auditorium. "See you in there." She hugged me one last time and then went to find her seat. I toke my place in the line between my other class mates. Waiting for my turn to go up and get my mark. Slowly the line moved. When my name was finally called I walked up on stage and sat down to get my tattoo. Once it was finished I walked off the stage giving a quick wave to my family. Christian stood up and yelled. "That's my girl." I laughed and sat down in the front. After everyone got there mark we walked out letting them set up for the Moroi graduation. Lissa toke off to get ready. "Rose I am so proud of you. My mother and father said together. My mother's eyes were red and a little puffy like she had been crying. "You look amazing Rose." She said. I smiled at her and hugged her again. "I was hoping you would let me take you and your friends out to dinner." Abe asked me. "Of course I would really like to get to know you." I told my dad. This was so weird. My father was here. "I'm glad to hear it." and he wanted to get to know me to. "I am going to check on Lissa."

Christian POV

I watched Rose take off running toward the girl's dorm's, finally my chance to take to her parents.

"Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Mazur, I wanted to talk to you about something before Rose gets back."

**Okay Here We Go **

**What do you think Christian wants to talk to Rose's parents about? **

**What should happen at dinner?**

**Should someone get in a fight soon? **

**Who and what about?**

**R&R let me know what you think **


	13. Surprises

**Thanks for all your reviews everyone I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! **

**I don't own VA **

**Anyone ever see Weeds it's an awesome show. **

Christian POV

"Oh course." Abe said

"As you know Ms. Hathaway, I have been dating Rose for a while now. I am completely in love with her and I only want what is best for her. I would like your permission to ask her to marry me." I said and let out a breath. Abe looked me over and Janine just smiled at me. I was thankful that this whole night she was comfortable letting her guardian mask down.

"I know she is moving with you to PA soon, and I know she cares about you. I also heard what you said to your teacher and Alberta so I would be honored to have a son in law so wonderful." Abe looked over at Janine. "What did he say about her?"

"He told Alberta that there was no way he was letting any Moroi treat Rose as if she is less then them. I even heard he stood up to Jesse and Ralf. Two Moroi boys that have been giving Rose a lot of trouble." Abe nodded.  
"I wish I had his courage." That shocked me. He seemed like a man that always got his way. "When I was your age and I wanted to marry Janine well I let others stop me. I have never forgiven myself for it either." He said then began again. "If I can count on you always standing up for my daughter this way, then you certainly have my blessing." I grinned ear to ear. "Thank you two so much." I looked over at Adrian who seemed to be deep in thought. "What's up man?" I asked him. He nodded then looked at me. "Huh? Oh just thinking." He turned to Abe and Janine. "If you were to want something that you didn't think you could have. I have a lot of pull with the queen. All you have to do is say the word and I will call her and you will have it." Abe looked shocked at Adrian's suggestion.

Adrian POV

I could tell my Abe and Janine's aura's they still were in love with each other. When Abe spoke about wishing he had the courage to be like Christian I knew intently what he meant. He wanted to marry Janine. I knew I could get my aunt to agree with me. "Why would you do something like this for me? You do not know me what do you want in return?" Abe asked and Janine looked confused which she didn't like feeling. "Nothing, Rose is like a sister to me. I love her very much and I care to see her happy. You're her family which means your mine." Abe thought it through. "You really would do this and you think she will agree?" I chuckled. "I am her favorite. She will agree with me because she doesn't want me angry with her. Plus she is so happy that I am with Lissa she doesn't argue with me anymore. I already got her to okay Christian and Rose. Although she doesn't care for either of them, I know I can get her to agree with this to. Lissa and I are working on having it Okayed for everyone. We want everyone to be able to choose who they love and marry." Janine understood now what we were talking about. "And who says I want to be married?" she said angry. "Guardian Hathaway I didn't mean to offend you. It's just from the look of you aura I can tell your feelings for each other." She released some of her anger then. "Even if you didn't want to marry, I can see to it that if you wanted to date there would be no problems." Abe nodded at me. "I would like to know that the queen will not stand in our way before I beg my Janine for forgiveness." Abe said looking over at her. She blushed a little bit then tried to hide it. "Guardian Hathaway if I can say something." She nodded. "I have seen Rose go through a lot. I wish you would let your guard down at least while around us. She would be thrilled if you did. Even though I know she would never tell you herself, but you see. When Guardian Belikov was around, he hide his feelings and when he was gone that was what hurt her the most. That he always tried to keep her out. I just don't want you to make that mistake." She toke a deep breath and I was afraid she might hit me, but instead she hugged me. "You are so wise Adrian. I would have never thought." Christian nudged my arm. "Yeah he shocks us all sometimes." I was so glad to have Christian as a friend. He was a good man and I was glad he was there for Rose. "They are letting us in. Let's find our seats." Christian ran off to take his place among the rest of the Moroi class. I would make the call to my aunt as soon as this was over.

Rose POV

I ran back and toke a seat between my mother and father. Who were smiling. I was getting bored because the other people I cared about were Lissa and Christian. I waited as they called through the list of people handing them there diploma. Finally Lissa was up. "Vasilia Dragomir." She walked up on stage and waved to us. I clapped and cheered as loud as I could. "Guarding Princess Dragomir will be Eddie Castle, Mark Kishmik, and Stephanie Broshvik." I cheered again happy that at least I know Eddie was there. I have never heard of the other two, but I would look into it later. I watched more people walk across the stage before finally coming to Christian. "Christian Ozera" He walked up on stage and gave me a wink and a smile. "Guarding Mr. Ozera will be Rosemarie Hathaway." He whispered something to Alberta and she smiled and nodded. " would like to say something and I am happy to allow it." She rang and moved aside handing him the microphone. Abe turned to my mom and mouthed something. She just shrugged and her smile grew wider. Okay what am I not getting? Adrian was sitting next me to laughing. "Don't look so worried little dhampir." Christian looked at me smiling. "Rose can you come here for a moment?" I looked at Adrian who was still chuckling and walked over to the stage. "You all know of Rose Hathaway. You know how beautiful she is." Everyone cheered and a few people including Eddie yelled "Hell yeah she is." Christian laughing softly. "You know how amazing she is as a fighter and a person. Well unless your on her bad side." He nodded to Jesse and Ralf. I laughed. "She means more to be then anything in this world. I would do anything for her. I am in love with her. I wanted everyone here to know it" He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was simple one ct princess cut ring. I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?"

**Okay question time. **

**Will Rose say yes? **

**What do you think should happen next? **

**Should Lissa's new guardians have any part in the story? **

**Let me know what you think **


	14. MrBadAss

**Hey everyone thanks so much for your awesome reviews. I loved them all. I am so happy you guys are liking my story so much. I have so cool things planned up ahead and I know you guys will love it. I know this chapter is kinda short but I haven't had a lot of time to write ahead too much. So this is all ya get. **

**I don't own VA **

Rose POV

I threw my hands around him. "YES!" I yelled making sure everyone heard me. Everyone in the room began to clap as we kissed and he put the ring on my finger. We walked off the stage and I kissed him again before I went to take my seat. My mom and dad looked ecstatic. Adrian was smiling and looked truly happy for me.

"You guys knew?" I said trying to keep it down as they went about calling people up.

"Well we knew he was going to at some point but he didn't tell us how or when."

Abe said. I shook my head and looked down at my ring. It was perfect. We headed off to dinner. Adrian was on his phone the whole car ride to the restaurant. When we finally got there I felt tired and hungry. I looked over at Lissa. She looked tired to. We were seated in the back in a huge booth. Adrian on the out side sitting next to Lissa Abe and my mom then Christian and me, we all ordered.

"I would like to make a toast to Christian and Rose. My two best friends, You belong together. Anyone around you long enough knows why."

We clinked out glasses together.

"What do you mean?" Abe asked Lissa.

"Oh you will see soon enough." We ate our meals. I noticed Lissa ordered big like me, a large bowl of pasta with extra garlic bread and a side of stuffed shells. I was so happy I wasn't blocking Lissa out. All her love for Adrian poured into me and I couldn't help but stair at them.

"Jeez Rose if you hadn't said yes to me only a few hours ago I would think you were going to leave me for Ivashkov." Christian was going to start. I knew it wouldn't be long it's been a while since we have gotten into it.

"Oh darn honey you caught me." Adrian joined in making Lissa laugh. "Rose it's supposed to be a secret." Abe and my mom looked back and fourth between us.

"This is what I was talking about." She whispered.

"I'll be right back." I shot up and ran to the bathroom. Lissa followed. She was standing behind me rubbing my back.

"Oh God, Rose are you okay?" Lissa asked me a rush of worry and guilt came through her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I ate to much or something." I could think of anything else that would be wrong.

I washed my mouth out with some water and we went back to the table. Christian was rubbing my back in slow smooth motions. "Are you alright babe?" He asked in a low voice hoping to keep it from everyone else.  
"Yeah just ate too much I think."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose POV

We're moving everything into the house today. Lissa and Adrian decided to stay with us for a few weeks. It was going to be a crowded few weeks to. Because all her guardians were here, Mark and Samantha seemed pretty nice. They never complained about me not being formal with them. I always just called them Mark and Samantha. I stopped at Wal-Mart seeing how it's the closest store to us, to pick up extra pillows and blankets. Lissa bought a few air mattresses for Eddie, Mark and Samantha and we picked up some food. Lissa didn't care for Wal-Mart but I was loving being able to get everything there. As we walked up and down the ales I threw bags of M&M's and salt and vinegar chips in the cart. Followed by Mountain Dew and , Lissa argued about all the junk food but I really wanted to get it. We never got to eat what we wanted like this at school. It was finally five in the morning. The air mattresses were filled and made and everyone ate and I was beat. I just wanted to go to sleep. Christian must have known by the look on my face how tired I was because he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "Alright everyone say good night to Rose." He said before carrying me upstairs. I heard everyone say "night" and "see you in the morning" He tossed me onto the bed and fell in next to me. "I love you so much Rose." I kissed him lightly. "I love you to." I said before falling asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I tossed and turned throwing the pillow over my head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

God I thought I didn't have to worry about alarm clocks anymore.

BEEP BEEP BEE…

I peeked out of the covers to see Christian turning it off. "Hey sleepy head, I made you breakfast." I pulled the covers over my head. "I'm too tired for food." I felt a snug on the blanket. "Come on I made it just for you."

Ahhh I sighed to myself. Fine then I wiped the blankets off and threw on one of his hoodies. Following his down stairs, it smelt wonderful. There was bacon and waffles, eggs and toast and orange juice. "Yum" I started shoving food onto my plate. "Saving any for us?" I looked over to see Lissa and Adrian holding plates now to. "Nope it's my breakfast." I stuck my toung out and sat down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Christian POV

Can anyone say tense? I know I can. There are too many people in this house. Rose has been moody lately and I'm getting worried about how much she has been sleeping. All I could think about was Lissa was leaving in two days. It's the end of July. She has been here for over a month now and I'm so sick of picking up cigarette butts outside from Mark. I swear I always catch him checking out Rose. OOOH I'm Mr. Badass I smoke and I was in a Stigoi war. Whatever so was I, and don't even get my started on Samantha. She hits on everything with a dick. How do they get any work done? I never say anything though because Rose thinks Samantha great and Mark to. I hate them both. Not to mention all this wedding planning Lissa and Rose have been doing. Every time I try and get a word in Lissa snaps at me. You would think she's marrying Rose not me. Adrian keeps telling me to let them do there thing. "You should be happy you don't have to worry about all of it" Yeah I was real happy. NOT!

**Please let me know what you think I really love hearing from you all. **

**Why is Rose feeling sick? ( I bet you can't figure it out.) **

**What's going to happen next?**

**Please R&R **

**Thank you all again so much **


	15. The GoodBye

**I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter. I hope I get a lot more from you all on this one. I really like hearing from all of you. This is a longer chapter so be happy about that. Remember the story isn't even close to being over so don't hate me. **

**I don't own VA. **

Rose POV

I was sad Lissa was leaving soon, but glad a little to. I mean every time we are alone she starts with the wedding planning. It's something I wanted to do with Christian. I could tell he was annoyed to. Plus Mark was getting on my nerves. I played nice but he was always staring at my boobs when I tried to talk to him, and Samantha talk about horn dog. She was always hitting on Christian. He didn't seem to pick up on it but I sure did. Adrian would start cracking up when ever he saw me scowling at her while she tried to hit on Christian. What was wrong with them? Maybe Samantha and Mark should get it on and stop hitting on everyone who is taken. Samantha was doing it right now. Standing to close to Christian, throwing her head back laughing. "Oh you're so funny." I over heard her saying. What a slut. Oh my names Samantha I can't get enough of you're witty attitude. Whatever I will show her witty. Okay not really I was trying to get my aggressive behavior under control. They wore not helping though.

"I swear she's lucky. I could take her down before she even realized what happened." Adrian chuckled.

"You need to let it go. We will be gone soon and plus Christian doesn't even like her. He can't stand her. She started laughing again and in a mocking tone I threw my head back and laughed.

"Oh Adrian you're so witty." Christian was holding back laughter.

"Ah little dhampir you are going to get yourself into trouble." I punched him lightly in the arm. "Ouch." He rubbed his arm pretending I hurt him.

"All did I hurt you pour moroi skin? It's such a shame. Some one as pretty as you." He gave me one last dirty look before walking away.

"You sure know how to piss people off don't you?" Christian said coming up behind me.

"You know it's a real hard skill to master." I joked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose POV

Lissa has been gone for a week now. We talk almost every night. Which is more then we talked when were still together at the Academy. I have been feeling better to. Haven't thrown up once and I haven't been taking naps ever few hours. Maybe I was stressed from to many people being around. Eddie wasn't in his head much. He spent a lot of time on the phone to Mae so he never bothered me. I was training a lot lately, getting ready to fight Dimitri. I have gotten more letters from him since we got here. All the same pretty much. All they said was how he was going to kill me. In more or less words, I was trying to plan what I should do to find him and finally set him free. Every so often the thought of killing him would bring a tear to my eye, but I had to remember he wasn't the same person he once was. I had gotten a call from my mom last night. She was with Abe I don't know where, but she sounded happy and annoyed. I learned I got my wit and charm from my dad and he would push her buttons every chance he got. I had to remember to call Adrian and thank him. I would have to do it soon to. I was planning on making my move soon. Either I would finally kill Dimitri or he would finally kill me. The idea of me dieing hurt more then anything. I wasn't ready. I wanted to have a life with Christian maybe even kids one day. I could become a house wife that fights evil on the side. Like a super hero. I laughed out loud at that one, punching the bag in front of me a few more times. Christian was upstairs sound a sleep. I couldn't sleep right now I had too much on my mind. I finally feel asleep. Waking to Christian laughing, I crawled out of bed and pushed my feet into my new monkey slippers and slowly walking down the stairs. He was on the phone. I staggered down the stairs and sunk into the couch smiling u at him. He placed a hand over the phone. "It's you're mom." I nodded. "Hey Janine Rose is up now." He told her then said goodbye and handed me the phone. I put it on speaker.

"Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie, How are things going?"

"Good, I miss you and dad."

"We miss you to." I heard my dad yell in the back ground. It made me laugh

"Have you been doing any wedding planning?" my mom asked.

"You know since Lissa left we have just token a break from it." She laughed and so did Christian. "How about you're other plans?" I knew she meant Dimitri.

"I have been training. Sometimes Christian trains with me. I don't know what to do. I'm thinking about patrolling the clubs. Everyone couple of days" Christian sighed and walked into the kitchen. I knew it upset him and he didn't like to say anything. I got off the phone with my mom and walked into the kitchen. Wrapping my arms around him as he started the coffee pot.

"It will be over soon. I promise when it is we will get married and go to school and have babies." He turned his head to look at me.

"Babies huh?" I smiled back at him.

"Yepp babies, maybe I will even stay home with them. We can drop you off and pick you up and we can find a guy guardian for you so when you want to go out with your friends he can go with you." He laughed and kissed me.  
"I like the sound of that." He kissed me again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rove POV

It was finally time. I had on black stretch pants and a low cut top. I put on some flat shoes. Something easy to run in, I threw my hair into a pony tail and put on my makeup. Tonight I was hoping I would finally find him. I had a good feeling I would. I walked threw a smaller club. Dancing with a few guys and scooping around. It was almost two am and I was getting ready to leave. Disappointed again I really wanted to get this over with. I wanted to start my life with Christian. I was walking toward the bar to get my purse when I felt cold hands grab my wrist.

"Ah Rose. You look good." I spun around fast. Looking into his eyes.

"Dimitri."

"Yes I decided it was time to let you see me. I have been watching you looking for me every night this week. A few times last week."

I forgot my purse and headed for the door. Knowing he would follow me.

I was quickly looking for a good place to do this. I chance people seeing us fighting. Finally I found an ally with only one light. There was no one around and the only buildings were from smaller businesses. I walked down it slowly, waiting for him to come to me. "Rose you are so impatient." He said walked toward me. I wouldn't mess up this time. No talking to him Rose, don't let him fool you. I got into a fighting stance. He paced back and forth in front of me. "You are so eager to get ride of me. What makes you think you will win?" I didn't answer just watched him closely. Back and forth, back and forth. "Damn it Rose answer me." I didn't say anything again. He leaped toward me. I blocked his punch but not his kick to my stomach. "Now Rose. You still think you will win? You couldn't beat me back at school when we just spared." Anger filled my face. I took a deep breath. Moving in and kicking him in the side, throwing my elbow into his jaw. He grabbed my hand and pulled my charmed ring off. "Let the darkness take you over. It will make it that much more fun." He pushed my back into the wall. I slammed against it. Loosing my breath for a moment. He went to punch me but I ducked. He let out a growl as his fist hit the brick wall. I kicked his side a few times. He jerked back and growled at me. Time to finish this Rose. I let the all the hurt he has caused me over these last few months fill me and push me. I kicked him in the stomach and threw my fists into him. "You want it back?" He said hold the ring up slipping it over his pinkie. He jolted back I was holding my stake ready to strike. "Roza…" He looked up at me falling onto his knees. "Kill me now Roza. Free me." I dropped my hand down. Was this all it toke to save him? A charmed ring. "I…I" Trying to find the words to say. He stood up grabbing my arm and pulling me into a kiss. I melted into him. "A kiss goodbye." He whispered into my ear. I tried to raise my hand to stake him but he was holding onto it. He tightened his grip and pulled the stake out of my hand plunging it into me chest in one quick motion. I let out a gasp. "You never learn. Don't hesitate." I feel to the ground. "Goodbye Roza." He said chuckling as he walked away.

**Okay let me know what you think. **

**I will upload the next chapter soon. **** I know you hate me but the more comments I get the fast I will want to update. **


	16. My Funeral

**Okay I know you hate me after last chapter but I am making it up to now by updating so soon. **** See Smile. Thanks so much to everyone for all the reviews. **

**I don't own VA **

I tried to stand to go after him but I feel to the ground each time crying out in pain. Everything started to blur. I'm not sure how long I was laying there. I felt arms around me pulling me up. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt pressure on my chest as the arms around me let me down. "Rosemarie. I am Luke Mazur. You're father sent me to follow you. I am taking to you're father now." I couldn't say anything the pain in my chest was burning.

Christian POV

I feel asleep watching reruns of saved by the bell when the phone rang. I jumped and picked it up. "Hello" I straightened up "Abe. What's wrong?"

He was screaming franticly. "It's Rose. Dimitri stabbed her with her own stake. She didn't make it." I let the phone fall and started to cry. My heart ached. I could feel it breaking. My whole world was falling apart. I heard Abe yelling on the other end of the phone. I put it back to my ear. "Did you call Lissa yet?" I said trying to stop my voice from shacking. "No I was hoping you would." Abe told me his voice was shacking to.

Lissa POV

I was lying next to Adrian the sun was up but I couldn't sleep. There was a small ache in my chest. It hurt like someone pinched me hard but I was trying to ignore it. My phone rang. I looked at the called ID to see Christian's name. Why was he calling me this late? "What?" I whispered trying not to wake Adrian.

"Lissa, She found him and he kept his promise." He was sobbing "WHAT!" I screamed

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I repeated over and over. Adrian shot up looking at me

"What's wrong?" I couldn't answer. He pulled the phone out of my hand. "Who is this?" He waited.

"Christian…Rose….Rose died." Adrian looked over at me a slow stream of tears falling from his eyes.

"We will be there right away." He flipped the phone shut. Pulled his pants and shirt on and started throwing clothes into a bag. "Lissa you have to pack now." He shouted over at me. I jumped up pulling my clothes on and doing the same. We started making calls and we were onto a jet twenty minutes later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose POV

I was sitting on top of a building thirty miles away from my "Funeral" Watching everyone. I looked over at Abe.

"I didn't realize how hard this would be."

He nodded. "When it's over you can go back to them."

"There going to be pissed at me."

"Maybe but at least you can start the life you want with Christian once it's over." I sighed and nodded. Abe had some across another sprite user to help heal me and I was training with Luke. Building up strength and skill, Luke was Abe's cousin and the queen of Russia's head guardian. I had never heard of him but I was sorry I hadn't we was an amazing fighter. Me and Abe had come up with this whole plan when I had woken up after Julie had healed me. Julie was from California. Abe found her and was going to send her to Lissa. When I was brought in Abe had her heal me. She was sweet and very nice. Only sixteen and I hated to have to bring her into this, but she said she rather know how it really was before going into the real world herself. I thought it would be a good idea to let everyone think I was dead, if they did Dimitri would. I was going stalk him this time. Wait till he was about to feed and then jump onto the chance to take him down. I let a few tears shed as I watched my friends cry over me. I said a silent prayer. Lissa don't let him move on. It was the only true fear I had. I didn't plan on letting this go on for more then another month but I would hate myself if he met someone.

Lissa POV

I could swear I felt her near. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Hurt and pissed off was what I was feeling right now though. I'm sure she had a reason for doing this. Putting me through all this, but I was certain I could feel her. I bowed my head down for the last prayer and I knew it for sure then. I heard her. "Please Lissa don't let him move on." I knew that meant she would be back and she would need me to keep this secret. I sent her a silent thought back. "Don't worry Rose. I won't let him and I won't tell. Just please come back." I looked around but I didn't see anything. I didn't see her. Adrian placed his arm over me and hugged him. Moving over to Christian and hugged him. "If its okay with you can we stay awhile?" I asked him. He nodded to tell me its okay. He hasn't spoken all day. He cried a lot and it was hard to see. I can only imagine how hard it is for Rose to see him this way. She was blocking me now and the feeling of her was fading. This meant she was moving further away.

Rose POV

I jumped up when I heard Lissa speak back to me. I felt reassured to that she wouldn't tell and she would look out for Christian for me. Abe gripped my hand and we walked away back to the house we were staying at. My mom wasn't too happy about how we were working. She came rushing in when she got a call from Lissa yelling at Abe and me. She spoke her mind and told us how stupid we are and then said she wouldn't bring it up anymore. Luke came up to me hugging me. "I know how hard this must be. Hang in there." I thanked him and we went down stairs to train.

We were sparing.

"Do you still work as a guardian?" I asked blocking his punch.

"I do but I don't have a charge right now." I let out a breath and threw up a kick, he blocked.

"When this is over, how would you feel about Christian as a charge?" I asked landing a spinning kick in the chest, throwing him to the ground.

"I didn't know he was looking for another guardian." He said flipping me over.

"We want to get married and we want to start a family soon maybe. I have been thinking I would like to spend a lot of time with my family. Not quit compactly but be able to you know have a good family." I punched him in the side and rolled him over again.

"That sounds nice. Where do I come in?" He threw punch at me and I dodged it punching him again.

"You would be part of the family. You are my cousin and you would go with him when he wanted to like hang out with out me. You know guys nights and whatever." He tried and flipped me over and I threw him off me. "I like it. I would be happy to, as long as Christian doesn't mind me." I pulled out my stake and "staked" him.

"Good." He said starting again.

"If you get along so well with me Christian will be like the brother you never had." I winked at him and threw punches.

"A guy version of you. I should be afraid." We both laughed and I throw a kick to his ribs making him stumble back and I "staked" him again.

"You're really good." He said as we headed up the stairs to the fridge. "Thanks." I sat down on a stool waiting for Luke to make a snack for the two of us. He set a can of Pepsi in front of me. Then went and pulled out a bag of chips and started making two really big sandwiches.

"I'm really happy to be around so much family." He told me leaning against the little island counter.

"Yeah it's really nice. Abe and my mom seem to be doing really good to." He toke a bit of his sandwich and nodded.

"I'm still not used to calling him Dad though. It's a bit weird."

"Yeah but he really is a great guy. Trust me take the time to get to know him."  
"I will I just don't know where to start."

"Well I don't know what to tell you about that, but I do really appreciate you're offer. I would like to stay close and be able to work."

"I am really glad I got the chance to meet you. I couldn't think of anyone better." I looked down at the counter.

"I miss him…So much." I said after a moment.

"After everything that's happened he's always been there."

He watched me not saying anything just listening to me.

"He was dating my best friend and when I left her and went to Russia, she got into a lot of partying mostly because of this other sprite user. She ended up kissing another guy her ex to be more specifically, and she didn't tell Christian. It tore him apart, and when I came back and got my first letter from Dimitri he was right there. Holding me and letting me know everything was okay. I didn't tell him how I felt for a while, but I was so in love with him." I started to cry lightly.

"The love I had with Dimitri was hard, painful never easy. Intense but never easy, with Christian it was so natural and easy to love him. I didn't have to hide anything from him or anyone else. Being with him is like, I was thrown out of a boat in the middle of the ocean on the hottest day of the summer and when I thought I would die he threw me a life saver. He pulled me out and brought me back to life." I wiped the tears off my face.

"I just miss him so much." Luke pulled me into a tight hug.

"You will be with him soon." He said trying to make me feel better.

"He wanted to help me you know. Just like back at the Academy. We kicked so many Strigoi. He would light them up and I would stake them, but I just wanted to keep him safe and now I'm hurting him." I stayed there in Luke's arms for a while longer then went to my room to try and sleep.

**Okay so what do you think?**

**So I was wondering should I update a few more chapters and then make a sequel to this one? Or just keep this one and have it be really long? Cause I don't wanna stop writing anytime soon and theres a lot I want to do with it. What do you think ? **

**What do you think of Luke and Julie? **

**I really love hearing from you so please please please R&R **


	17. Finally Over

**Okay guys here it is. Thanks for all the great comments. I'm pretty tired I think I might go to bed now. So I was thinking that starting a sequel to this but I'm scared a lot of people won't move over to the next story. I also could use some insight onto what should happen next. **

**I don't own VA **

3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose POV

It's been almost two months. I was finally strong enough to fight Dimirti.

I didn't put on any makeup this time. I put on a black hoodie and black pants. Walking through a busy club with my hood up. Looking around staying in the shadows and out of the public eye, I watched him flirting with a nice looking girl. She looked young and she was human. I followed him out and watched him feed and kill her. I did this every night for two weeks. Waiting for the perfect time to let him see me. Finally I watched him stalking around following a moroi girl. She was just out of school not even twenty yet. He stalked waiting for his opportunity. I waited for mine. I walked across the middle of the room towards the back exit. I looked at him willing him to look my way. When he finally did his face twisted and he tried to look harder. I swiftly walked out of the club and down the back ally. I heard to door behind me slam open and shut. I didn't turn just kept walking. "Hey do I know you?" He yelled but I didn't turn. I ducked into a building I had left open and doubled back on him. He was standing there looking around. As far as he could tell it was a dead end and all the doors were now locked. I quietly snuck up behind him. "What's wrong Dimirti? You look like you saw a ghost." He swung around faster then I have ever seen anyone move before. "Roza?" he breathed. "Forgetting your own lessons Comrade. Always make sure your targets really dead." I ran at him. Jumping into a kick. Hitting him in the face, then throwing my fist into him with raw force, he threw punches one after another, I blocked all but one to my face. He hit me right in the check. "How are you alive?" he said disgusted. I ripped my stake out of my back pocket. This time I made sure the charm on it wasn't faded. Some how he pinned me to the ground, cold hard wet ground. I threw my elbow into his face over and over then flipped him over. I was on top of him now. Slamming my fists into him, screaming letting all my rage into it. His head fell back and I took the chance to plunge the stake into his heart. Blood flooded onto the concrete and he let out one last breath. I pulled it out and stabbed his heart again and pulling it out again. I stood up and watched him for a long time. Waiting for him to get up only he didn't. I pulled my phone out and called Luke. I didn't move from the spot I was standing until he finally came up behind me. "He's gone Rose." He said placing his hand over mine taking the stake. I refused to move what if he wasn't. He would come after me again.

"Can we just stay till the sun rises? I'm….I'm scared to leave."

"Of course." He stood there with me until the sun came up. I watched as Dimitri's body burned. I opened up all my senses letting the sprites flood around me. He walked over and stood in front of me. "Thank you my Roza." He said silently then smiled and vanished before my eyes. I finally set him free. It's finally over. I feel to my knees and began to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose POV

"I'm scared. What if they don't want to take me back?" I said to Abe as he was putting some things he bought me into the back of his car. Luke was in his behind Abe waiting for me to get the guts to get in the car and go home.

"Hold on." I told him and went back into the house to say goodbye to my mom once again. "Mom promises you will come visit soon." She smiled at me and hugged me. "I will I promise." I walked out and got in the car. Still not ready to face Christian but I knew I had to. I had a huge bruise on my cheek and a few on my sides and arms. I told Julie not to worry about healing me. She was riding in the car with Luke. Excited to met Lissa and Adrian. Abe and I sat silently for the first few moments.

"Thanks for everything you have done dad."

"You don't need to thank me Rose. I'm your father and I am happy to do anything for you."

I smiled "You still deserve a thanks for it." He let out a small chuckle.

"You know you're the first to thank me for my help."

"Well you're such a bad ass you should tell everyone to get some manners."

He laughed louder "Well we both know me and you don't have much when it come's to manners." I laughed at that.

"Yeah but I try when it's needed."

"Well thank you for giving Luke a place here."

"I really like having him around. I know Christian and him will be close. I can just tell."

"He hasn't been able to find a charge here that he likes and he gets the privilege of picking who he guards. I'm glad he found a place with you." I smiled at him. "How are things with mom?"

"You know I push her buttons, she gets pissed, and we have a good laugh about it later. I am really glad she's taken time off to work things out with me. I might ask her to be my guardian. It would make things a lot easier."

"Jeez the queen's been getting this a lot lately, people wanting to Guard the lovers." We both laughed.

"I'm done caring what she thinks anymore."

"I never did."

"Hey dad can I ask what it is you do?"

"Well I mostly run a business. Nothing illegal as everyone thinks but I do dabble in being a muscle for not so popular moroi and I have a lot of money, family money mostly which gets me a lot of pull."

"So your don't run the mob?" He started laughing and I joined him.

"No. That would be cool though." I laughed again.

Christian POV

I heard a car pulling up and I looked out the window to see Abe. There was another car behind him and I called down Lissa and Adrian. They have been going at it like rabbits and it was starting to annoy the shit out of me. I missed Rose. I was so mad all the time. I asked Lissa to go home a few times but she kept saying she couldn't she needed to stay here. I didn't get why. School had started and I didn't make it to class to often. Eddie and me hung out a lot and almost every Friday he would sit with me and drink while playing video games and watching TV. Every time saved by the bell came on I started to cry. I couldn't stand this. Sometimes I wanted to scream. How could you leave me Rose? A part of me hated her for it. Lissa ran down the stairs. She looked happy and excited which pissed me off to no end. How could she look that way? How could she be happy when Rose was gone?

She hopped around the door waiting for Abe to knock. Finally he did.

"Christian…I don't know how to explain this…" he said and I looked confused and felt very confused. I watched as a tall built man got out of the car. "Listen Abe I can't deal with this right now. I don't need a guardian and I don't want one." How could he bring him here? Why didn't he look tore apart? His daughter was dead. I turned to walk up the stairs. I need to get away from them. "Not even me?" I heard a small voice and I spun around to see her, pale, bruised and a mess, My Rose.

**Okay so I really need you all to tell me what should happen next. **

**Should I bring back and old enemy or create a new one? **

**How did you like this chapter? **

**Okay I love hearing from you so please R&R **


	18. Your Eggo is Preggo

**Okay everyone hears the next part. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone really I love them all. P.S. I got a Kitten Saturday. She is so cute. **

**I don't own VA **

Rose POV

His face light up but he stood there frozen. "Hi" was all I could say. Lissa was jumping around again with a huge smile on her face. Christian turned to her. "You knew? You cheerful little bitch."

"Christian I'm so sorry." I began but then he stopped me kissing me hard and deep.

"I don't ever want to feel like that again." I kissed his again.

"It's over. It's finally done." I wrapped my arms around him. He smiled at me.

"God I have missed you." I said kissing him once more. Luke cleared his throat.

"Oh crap. Sorry." I turned to Luke. "Christian this is Luke. He's my cousin and you're new guardian." I walked over and pulled Julie out from behind him. "And this is Julie. She's a sprite user."  
"Julie this is Lissa and Adrian." I told her poking to each of them.

"And this is Christian." Lissa ran over and hugged Julie.

"Wow you're all so pretty." Julie said. We all laughed.

"You are so cute. Oh My God Rose I have a great idea. Let's have a sleep over this weekend. I will let you spend some time with Christian first." I stuck my tong out at her.

"Sounds great."

"You got anything to eat I'm so hungry." Luke asked me.

"Me to."

"What else is new?" Christian said.

We walked into the kitchen and I started cooking up some pancakes. Eddie walked in and paused.

"Am I missing something?" we all turned to look at him.

"Oh shit." Christian swore

. "I totally forgot to call Eddie down." Eddie didn't take his eyes off me. "Rose aren't you dead?" he asked still stunned.

"No" I laughed.

"Yeah you need to tell us about what the hell you were thinking." Christian demanded. I knew they would all ask might as well tell them all at once. I don't want to repeat this over and over.

"Okay but this is the only time I'm going to talk about it."

"That night I went out. I found Dimitri. I let him follow me out to an ally a few blocks away from the club. We were fight and he pulled me ring off." I paused chocking on my own breath. Tears were now spilling over my eyes. "When I was about to stake him he slipped it on, and stupid me didn't think that you hadn't charmed it in a long time, but he fell to his knees and said "Roza please kill me." I was taken back. I really thought he was his old self. He.." I looked at Christian "promise not to be mad about this." He looked at me for a moment. "Promise."

"He kissed me and it was just like he was before he was turned. I hadn't had the stalk charmed either. Before I knew what was happening he pulled the stake out of my hands and stabbed me with it." I pulled down my shirt to show them the pink scar that was where a huge hole once was. Lissa started to cry at the sight of it. "Luke was following me and he toke me to Abe's where Julie healed me. When I woke up me and Abe came up with a plan." I looked around at all my friends.

"It was harder then I thought. I hated hurting you all so much, but I needed to finish it. So I played dead. Letting Dimitri think I was. After training with Luke for the last two months I finally felt ready. I stalked him never letting him see me. It wasn't hard because he wasn't looking for me. I let him see me last night. Toke him down a dead end ally and doubled back behind him." I paused again crying harder.

"And I killed him." I broke down into Lissa's arms.

"I made sure he was really gone." Luke said to reassure them.

"We watched him burn." I added. Christian came over and put his arms around me and Lissa.

Everything had calmed down and Christian and I where lying in bed.

"I love you." He said brushing the hair out of my face. Circling my scar gently.  
"I love you to." I said. I was about to kiss him when nausea hit me.

"I will be right back." I yelled as I hurried out of the room. I slammed the bathroom door and started to hurl. Once I felt fine again I washed my mouth out with mouth wash and walked down stairs. I was hungry again. Lissa was sitting in the kitchen eating pickles out of the jar.

"Um hey Lissa." I looked her over as she reached in for another pickle. "Since when do you like pickles?"

"I don't know just sounded really good."

"Okay." I reached in a toke one to.

"Why are you up so late?" I looked over at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. "I felt sick. Why are you up?"

"Oh no you okay?"

"Yeah just all of a sudden I felt nauseas."

"Oh crap…" Lissa stuck the pickle on a napkin. "I didn't even think about it." I looked at her.

"Think about what?"

"You weren't blocking me where you?"

"No I didn't think I needed to right now." I said pulling out another pickle to eat. "Adrian is going to kill me but.." I looked at her feeling her worry.

"Rose I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Yes. Eleven weeks."

"No wonder every time I'm around you I feel so weird. You know how worried I was. I was taking a pregnancy test ever week." Lissa started laughing.

"I didn't even think that you would feel anything through the bond we have been so good at blocking it."

"Maybe its one of those things that's too big to block."

I nodded and we sat there eating pickles and talking for the rest of the night.

**Hey everyone please Review! I really like hearing from you. **

**It might be a few days before I come out with more I need to get writing. **


	19. Kauai and Cucumbers

**OMG I just finished Spirit Bound let me just say HOLY FREAKING CRAP! Amazing! I can't stop thinking about it! **_"Love fades. Mine has."_** If you read it you have to message me! I swear. I can't believe have to wait till Dec to read the next one. I am freaking out! **

**But onto other things, I have been so sad I haven't been getting very many reviews I feel so unloved. : ( **

**I really would like to hear from you guys more. **

**P.S. I got a kitten : ))) **

**As always I don't own VA **

Nov 12, 2010

Rose POV

It was about six in the morning the plan had landed about two hours ago we are now in Kauai and I felt like I was ready to pass out. I crawled into bed with Christian snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I felt the rush of heat he was sending to me "Your cold." He pulled the blanket over me and continued to send heat to me. I feel asleep toasty warm. It was two days before the wedding and the last night I would sleep next Christian till our wedding night. Lissa was coming later today with Mia and Julie and we were staying at some beach house and spa Lissa found. The wedding was a lot bigger then I planned but the Queen insisted she come along with all her guardians. My father invited a lot of his family which was a lot of people I didn't know. I actually went shopping for my wedding dress with me mom with I would have never imagined two years ago. It was of course white. Blossoms softly cascade on the one shoulder that flow into a triple spaghetti straps across the back. A heart shaped neckline and a soft a line silhouette. It drapes perfectly. The wedding was on Hanalei Bay Beach.. Lissa and Julie planned the whole thing along with picking out the bride's maids dresses. Lissa promised I would love everything she had done. I didn't really care about anything though except that I am marrying Christian. Lissa was starting to get a little belly and Adrian was ecstatic. He carries around a bag everywhere with warm slippers and a blanket, sweater and a can of BBQ Pringles. I swear every time I see her she is eating and every time I see her I get just as hungry. Right before she went back home Christian was watching me laughing as we both shoveled a cheese cake into our mouths. We didn't even cut it my mom brought it over for Lissa and after she had left Lissa handed me a fork. I had to double up on training when ever she was around to.

I wake up to the alarm clock at seven. I knew Lissa was here because I was starving. I ran down the stairs of our little beach house to find Luke cooking for Lissa.

"Oh no Rose is up, Lissa is here. I don't know if I have enough bread to feed both of you." He said turning to wink at me.

"I love French toast." Lissa said running over to hug me.

"Me to, Luke will you please make me some to? Pretty please." I pressed my hands together and pouted my lips a little.

"Christian hurry get the camera Rose just said pretty please. You have to see this." Adrian yelled out to the deck. I shot him on of my bitch stairs.

"Never mind I don't want your girlfriend to kill me."

Christian pocked his head in. "You mean my soon to be wife."

"Yeah , yeah Christian we all know that your insane and are going to marry our little hell raiser." Adrian patted him on the shoulder and ducked out side before I could throw something at him. "Yeah you know how crazy she is right?" Eddie came up behind me. "I mean I love ya Rose but…" He toke his finder and spun it around hinting I was crazy. "Screw you guys!" I said storming off back to my room.

"Adrian! Eddie! Why would you mess with her today of all days!" I heard Lissa yell from down stairs.

Lissa POV

I was fuming mad at Adrian and Eddie. Of all times to mess with Rose, Christian went and hid out side the moment I started yelling.

"I mean really have you got no since at all?" They looked down like two little boys who just got caught doing something the knew they shouldn't.

"Now you go up stairs and tell her your sorry." They looked at each other then at me.

"NOW!"

"Lissa honey, you don't need to get so worked up." Adrian knew not to push my buttons between the heat and the long flight I hadn't had much sleep.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not joking you go tell her your sorry. She is stressed enough with out you making jokes." Luke set a plate of French toast in front of me covered in warm syrup.

"I will go get her." Luke said turning off the oven and heading up the stairs.

I looked at Adrian and Eddie getting ready to walk out the door to follow Christian.

"Where do you think your going?" They looked back at me and turned around walking up the stairs.

"Damn it" Eddie said pushing Adrian. I shock my head and smiled turning to my French toast.

Rose POV

I sat there laughing hearing Lissa yelling at them was the best thing to happen this week.

Knock, Knock

"Come in." I expected it to be Adrian and Eddie but Luke walked in.

"So you are letting me off the hock for breakfast?"

"Yeah I will make something later."

"Come on Rose. You guys joke around all the time. Why is it bugging you today?"

"I don't know. I guess I just got a lot on my mind."

"Well let's go down stairs and get you something to eat."

Adrian and Eddie walked in with there tails between there legs and there heads down.

"Sorry Rose we didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. I'm just in a bad mood today."

Nov 13, 2010

I hugged Christian again. I didn't like leaving him even if only for one night. Lissa was tapping her foot as loud as she could but it was hard to let him go.

"Okay for real I am leaving." I said hugging him again. Mia grabbed my arm and pulled me out toward the taxi waiting for us.

"Come on. It's going to be fun." She tried to reassure me.

I followed but not happily. I didn't see the point in having to spend a night away from him. Stupid traditions. I sat in the chair at the nail salon getting my toes and nails done. Mia was giggling as they tried to sand blast her feet. I mean that's what it looks like really. My mom seemed a little freaked out. I didn't know if she has ever done this. Lissa was sitting there with her head back relaxing as always. Julie was talking away like normal. I wasn't really paying attention though.

"And so she told me that I couldn't get my nails painted red because hers were red that week. I mean who gets there nails painted every few days. It just seems stupid to me. I mean I can paint my own at home. They might now be as nice but still." She paused for breath and looked at me.

"Yeah I know." I said nodding Lissa started giggling.

"I have had so much fun at court with Lissa and Mia has been so nice, but I was so happy to be able to come back and see you. I mean you're like family. I don't really have a family so it's nice. I can't believe how close you all are."

"Yepp we go back way before jellies and when cartoons on nickelodeon were still good." Lissa said sending me a warm smile.

"What the heck are Jelly's?" Julie said giving Lissa a weird look.

I started laughing. "They were this funky rubber shoes that used to be a big deal. Everyone wore them but they sucked."

She looked at me weird next and then started talking to Mia.

They seemed to be gushing over something I ignored them though.

Once we were done my mom and I went in to get facials and a message.

"Can I ask what is with the cucumbers?" my mom asked once the lady spreading some green stuff on our face left.

"I think it's just for show but I don't know."  
"God what are we a center piece?" I started laughing. My mom thought they were garnishing us.  
"I am so glad you're here mom."

"You know I really like being able to spend all this time with you. I'm sorry I always seemed so busy before. I know you understand why but I could have come to visit you at least for Christmas and your birthday every year."

"That would have been nice, but I am who I am today because of everything that I went through. So I don't regret anything that has happened between us." My mom smiled at me.

"Well I am very proud of how you are."

"Thanks mom."

I felt something cold hit me in the side of the head.  
"What the hell?" I pulled the cucumbers off my eyes to see my mom holding in her laughter and there was a mushy cucumber sticking to my arm. Oh my god my mom threw a cucumber at me.

**I am freaking out for real I am so pumped. You have to leave me Reviews everyone! If you read it please review it makes me so happy **

**: )))))) See that's a huge smile because you left a review : ))))))))) **


	20. Cant be lucky forever

_**Okay my people's here is the next part. I have been actually writing a lot, and , and ,and I made a sims video of my chapter finally over. I will be putting it up on youtube soon. I will attach the link to my next chapter. Something I did cause I was bored. **_

_**I got some reviews from new readers and I want to say Thanks so much fun all the nice things you said. Thanks to all my loyal readers to! You guys are great! I 3 yall. **_

_**Okay Okay I don't own VA **_

I looked up at her and my eyes must have been bugging out of my head because she burst into laughter.

"Oh you're going to get it." I dragged my fingers across the green mask and flung a hand full of it at her. There was a bowl of it sitting next to her chair and she grabbed it flinging more at me. We got into a full blown "Food Fight" When the women came back her mouth hung open. There was green mush all over the walls and floor, and us.

"Get out NOW!" she yelled. My mom stifled a giggle and we ran out. We went back up to our room and showered.

"Is there a rule that says I can't call Christian?"

"I think Lissa would freak but maybe you can text him. It's easier to hide."

I smiled and walked into my bed room.

Pushing the buttons on my phone I started to text Christian.

**I miss you. **

He toke a little bit to reply.

**I miss you to. What R U doing? **

I slowly pushed the buttons. I heard Lissa come in and the last thing I want is for her to find out she would take my phone.

**Mom and I got kicked out of the spa. Lol **

**Oh god what did you do?**

**It wasn't me she started a facial mask food fight. **

**Lol, your mom? **

**Yeah she threw a cucumber at my head. **

**Lol. I got to go Eddie is calling me text me later I love u. **

**I love you to. **

I flipped my phone closed and put it on vibrate, stuffing it into my pocket. Lissa came in right after scaring the crap out of me.

"Is it just me or are you becoming more sneaky the more pregnant you get?" she laughed.

"No you were just too busy to hear me." Oh no did she know?

"Yes I know. But I get it you miss him. I was texting Adrian the whole time I was getting my facial." I let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the night we played music and danced around the hotel room drinking. Everyone but my mom always the responsible one. I did get her to dance with me once though, but mostly she sat back and enjoyed laughing at our drunken speeches and dancing. I got a few drunken texts from Christian. Asking were I was he wanted to take a taxi to come crash and I called him telling him he was an idiot. Luke was drunk so there was no one to protect him if her left the wards my dad made sure to put up so I could relax.

**Nov 14, 2010 **

Rose POV

I woke up early everyone was still sleeping. I put my hair up and went down stairs to the gym needed to blow off some steam. My cell phone rang about two hours later. My mom was pissed I didn't tell anyone where I was going. It was time to start getting ready. I was excited I would be finally seeing the bride's maid's dresses. I sat patiently as Lissa brushed my hair into a pony tail then curled every piece into a tight spiral curl, then pinning them into a loose bun. Then she started on my makeup. I never knew there was a foundation primer. She applied it then foundation, conceal, powder, a pale pink blush, a grey smoky eye and a thin black like of liquid eyeliner on my eye lid. She then curled my lashes and applied false ones making them look thick and gorgeous. Then mascara. Finishing with some finishing spray to make it last. The she applied a nude lip liner and lip stick. I left the bathroom and my mom helped me into my dress and applied my vial to the top of my bun. There was a knock at the door, my mom went and answered bringing back a few small packages. Setting them down on the bed I picked up the smallest one that was on top and opened it.

Rose,

I knew there were plans at work and me and the girls have talked it though and decided you should have this. It was met for Dimitri to give to his wife. It was given to me by my husband who got it from his father and so forth for over sixteen marriages and then I pasted it to Dimitri We thought since he never got the chance he would still want you to have it on your special day."

Yeva

I opened the box to find a beautiful bracelet. It was silver with white beads places between little silver ones. At the ends was a small cross. I wasn't religious but I knew Dimitri always was a church every Sunday. I pulled it out of the little box.

"Mom will you help me but this on?"

She walked over and looked at it. Opening the clasp to put it on.

"This is amazing who sent it to you?" She held the cross and admired it.

"Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother." I handed her the letter and started fanning my hands at my eyes trying to hold back tears.

"I need to go for a walk will you go with me."

She nodded and walked with me down the hall. Where we ran into Jesse and Ralf. God were these two always together. Why were they here?

"Oh look at this Ralf. A beautiful Rose." He tried to brush the back of his hand down my cheek and I slapped it away. God I was not in the mood.

"Looks like she hasn't changed." Ralf slurred already drunk. Jesse was holding the bottle of wine tipping it to his lips.

"We all know you have no business wearing white. You're no virgin"

My mom scuffled beside me trying to be a good guardian but I could see she was ready to punch them. So was I.

"You two are very drunk you should go back to your rooms." She said in a calm but forceful voice.

"I just wanted to tell you what kind of girl our Rose is."

"I'm not your girl and if you know what's best for you, you will go back to your room." I snapped and just as fast Jesse responded by pouring his bottle of red wine down my dress.

"See problem fixed." My mom gasped and I went to jump him about to beat the shit out of him. My mom grabbed my arm pulling me back to the room.

"I swear to god Jesse I will kick your ass. You can't be lucky forever." I screamed down the hall.

I slammed the door shut and Lissa and Mia came running out of the bathroom all done up in dark blue dresses. They had thin straps and hugged the chest then just fell flowing loose. They were amazing. There hair and make up matched. Neat tights buns with little white flowers placed on the side of it. There makeup was very natural. Making them look gorgeous.

"Oh my god Rose what happened?" Lissa gasped my mom was on the phone frantic. I was holding back tears.  
"Jesse and Ralf are staying down the hall." Mia stood up heading for the door with a look of death on her face.

"Hold it." My mom yelled to her.

"What they can't do anything to me if I punch them." She said to sweetly.

Lissa helped me back out of my dress and handed me a glass of Champaign. I dunk it down fast.

"What the FUCK am I going to do now?" I asked blotting tissue to my eyes.

"Abe is coming. He's going to see what he can do." My mom said rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

_**What would you do for a Klondike bar? NOTHING! **_

_**What would you do for reviews? OMG I LOVE REVIEWS PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IT'S LIKE ME CRACK! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **_


	21. Wedding bells and Sirens

_**Okay everyone here ya go! Thanks so much for all the great reviews. **_

_**What would you dooooooo for a klondik bar? ( lol Naomi) **_

_**I think there is a few things in here yall will like. Your reviews gave me some ideas. : )))))))) Biggest smile ever. **_

_**I don't own VA **_

Lissa and Mia went to finish up on Julie. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it knowing it was Abe.

"Let me see it." He said and my mom went to hold it up. Red stained the down the front from the flowers on the straps all the way down to the bottom of the dress.

"Here let me take it." He turned to me. "I will fix this don't worry. I may not be able to do everything but this is something very easy to fix. I promise I won't let them ruin today for you." I hugged him and then heard a lot of noise. There was a bang on the door. Abe opened it. Luke stood there with Jesse in his grip.

"Ah this must be him. Look at me boy. Do you know how I am?" Jesse nodded looking terrified.

"Then you know what I could do to you and your family. I could put you on the streets." Jesse face hardened.

"Fuck you old man." He spat and then went up in flames. I knew they weren't actually touching him though. Yay my favorite fire user was hiding behind the wall making sure not to peak.

"You sure there's not something else you rather say?" Christian yelled at him. I smiled and looked at him smugly.

"Rose I am sorry. I will never bother you again." I snorted  
"I heard all this before." I looked at my dad "Can I please get one shot it. I mean…." My dad smiled and Luke brought him closer to me. "So like Rose to have people doing her dirty work." Jesse said not hearing what I had just asked my dad. I didn't hesitate and I didn't punch him either. I grabbed his shoulders and Luke released his hold. Pulling him into me I kneed him in the balls. He fell to the floor and I turned too walked into the bathroom. Pulling my phone out I text Christian.

**: ) I wish I could come out there and hug you. **

**I know me to. I miss you so much. **

What I heard next put a smile on my face. "I love you ROSE!" He screamed from the hall. I started laughing instantly. Abe pulled Jesse out and told me he would be back as soon as he could. I sat on the bed opening the rest of my packages. One was from Adrian it was a red lace teddy with and let me borrow his cabin for a weekend. My mom laughed and shock her head, and the last one was the one that made me loss it. My mom and dad and Lissa all went and got me a hair comb with little dark blue jewels in it. I hugged them and Lissa had to fix my makeup some what.

It was forty minutes till the wedding started and I was getting worried and pissed that Abe wasn't back yet. Every time I saw Lissa I softened. She looked so cute with her little belly started to show. If you didn't know her you would never notice. Mia and Julie were sitting on the bed talking and my mom kept trying to calm me down but every time she said something I glanced at the clock getting more and more worried. Finally fifteen minutes later Abe walks in holding my dress. Only it's not mine the tags are still attached.

"Well you know they could get the stain out. So I went to every bridal shop I could find to see if they had the same one in your size. Lucky me I didn't have to go to the last five. Those women are crazy." My mom chuckled and I hugged my dad tears welling up in my eyes again.

"God Rose if I would have known you would cry so much I would have gotten a lot of water proof makeup instead of just the liner and mascara." Lissa said popping out of the bath room. Abe hugged me and left while I put my dress on. My mom had on a really nice pale blue dress. It hugged her body and I was shocked she let Lissa talk her into it. It was the fist time I remember ever seeing her with makeup on and her hair done. Lissa pinned it off her face using little jewled pins. Abe was in a suit with a bright blue handkerchief tucked into the pocket. When we got down stairs and were getting into the limo. YES! Limo Lissa is nuts. Abe stopped us asking the bell hope to take a few pictures of us all together.

I was standing inside watching Julie walk down the Aisle with Luke. Christian was standing looked extremely hot in his tux. It was black and the same dark blue as the dresses. There was an arch down on the beach draped in fabric in different shades of blue. The aisle was lit with candles and on the far side of the beach were a few tables and chairs. Hanging candles and flowers draped inside the small iron bars around the dinning area Lissa created. There was a table lined with food covered with silver lids. Each table had a candle in the center and rose petals scattered. Mia and Eddie were walking down now, Lissa and Adrian were standing in front of me waiting for there turn. My dad standing next to me, I turned to look at the mirror behind me looking myself over for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry honey. You look perfect." My dad said looking at me through the mirror. He looked so proud. I toke a deep breath as Lissa and Adrian started walking. I closed my eyes trying to keep down my breakfast. I don't know why I am so nerves. I head the music cueing me it was my turn. My dad wrapped his arm around mine patting my hand. Everyone was looking at me. My mom looked at me with pure happiness, Julie looked excited, and Mia and Lissa were blotting there eyes. Already crying, Luke stared at me smiling, Eddie was looking back and forth between me and Mia. I could tell he was thinking about how she would look in a white dress. Walking toward him, Adrian looked kinda bored but he had a goofy smile pasted on his face that makes me want to laugh. Then I looked at Christian, He didn't take his eyes off me for a second and I got lost. I forgot where I was and what I was doing. He looked like a kid that just won a shopping spree at a candy store and toys r us. Before I knew what was happening I was standing in front of him.

Christian POV

I was standing there watching everyone walk toward me and yet I didn't really see them I was in a haze. The music cued and Rose came out. I got lost in her. She looked like a Goddess. Is my mouth hanging open? I hope not. I couldn't move I couldn't think. It was just her and me. Every one else faded.

Rose POV

"Rose, I found it hard to find the right words to describe how I feel about you, but then I realized you already know how I feel about you, It's in every touch, every kiss, every look. I love you more then anything in this world and I want to spend my life fighting with you."

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I let out a small laugh.

"Christian, every breath I take is because of you, because when I thought I didn't have anything good in my life you came to me, when I was broken you put me back together, I trained my whole life to save other people, I never expected someone else to save me. Behind every sarcastic fight and every genital kiss is proof that I was made to love you."

The priest pronounced us man and wife and Christian put his arms around dipping me and kissing me soft and passionately.

We were sitting down talking and eating when we heard a loud smash. Abe shrugged and got up to see what all the commotion was. People were running out of there rooms toward the road and then loud sirens and flashing lights blazed down the street. I got up following Abe, Christian sticking close behind. When we got to the road my wrapped my hands over my mouth holding back a small scream. There was a man laying in the middle of the road his bike half way down the street and a car wrapped around tree only a few feet in front of him. Obvious that they hit swerving to miss the guy on the bike, He didn't look to banged up he was now sitting up talking to the police as a fire truck showed up to help get who ever was in the car out. I couldn't see due to the tinted windows but it was someone with a lot of money by the looks of the car.

"Excuse me miss. Did you see what happened?" I pulled my attention away from the car to the police officer in front of me.

"No, we heard the crash and came so see what it was." He nodded and walked over to a couple a few yards away from us. Christian wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.

"Let's go back and enjoy the rest of are night." He whispered into my ear and I nodded following behind him not letting go of his hand. Then I heard Lissa scream. I let go and ran to her looking over to the car seeing a fire men pulling Jesse out of the drivers seat. He wasn't breathing and there was a lot of blood. A lot! They were working on getting Ralf out now but he didn't look any better. His bones twisted and his head gashed open.

**Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun, Review this chapter and I will give you gum! **


	22. Warnings and Christmas

**Okay so hear is the next chapter. Thanks to much to those of you who reviewed! I 3 yall. **

**I'm excited I have 90 reviews so far lets try to make it 100! **

**Naomi I know you don't want people to die : ( but trust me. **

**I have big plans at work and reason's for it. **

**P.S. You're gums in the mail if you don't get it call the post office ( haha ) : P **

**Okay everyone read and enjoy. (I'm feeling old school tonight listening to a little TLC) **

**I don't own VA **

"Oh god Rose, I never liked them but this is horrible." Lissa cried looking at me in total shock;

they motioned us back and slipped a sheet of Jesse's body. I waved the cop over.

"Yes?"

"We know them, they went to our school, and I ran into them early tonight, Th…They were drinking."

"Both of them?"

"Yes, Right out of the bottle." He yelled over to another one of the cops and went to search the car.

They found three bottles of wine.

Mia was crying, I walked over to hug her.  
"I know it's stupid and they were awful but for a while they were my friends."

I pulled her closer to me holding her tight. Eddie came and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"It's not stupid Mia."

I don't think it has to be said that the night was over. I helped Lissa put the extra food away and clean up.

"Thanks Rose." I nodded.  
"I'm going to change and see Christian." She smiled at me a said goodnight.

When I got inside I went straight to the bath room changing into the teddy Adrian got me.

I pulling all the pins out of my hair and ruffled it out with my hands. I paused out side the bedroom door taking a slow breath.

What a long day. I opened the door expecting to see Christian lying in bed watching TV but the room was pitch black.

I walked over to the bed and found him sleeping. Well what a great way to start off a marriage.

I sighed lightly and crawled in. I woke up to hands running down my side and over my legs.

I opened my eyes to see Christian grinning at me.

"I could kick myself for falling asleep now." He said looking me up and down. I smiled pulling the covers over my mouth.

"How can I kiss you like that?"

"You can't I'm going to brush my teeth first." He frowned.  
"I have bad morning breath."

"I don't care." He pulled the blankets down pressing his lips to mine creating a firm, hard,

make your knees give out kind of kiss. Trailing from my lips to my neck, I let out a soft moan.

"God you don't know what it does to me when you do that." He breathed kissing me again.

"Christian?"

"Mm yes?" He said between kisses, now leading down to my collar bone making me moan louder.

He licked it softly his teeth softly pushing against my skin. I knew he was trying to be careful not to bit me.

He didn't want to piss me off and we had never talked about it.

"It's okay you can do it if you want to."

"Rose. Are you sure?" I nodded pushing my neck out toward him. He kissed it then licked it lightly making me cry out in pure pleasure.

"Christian." I breathed and he sunk his teeth into me causing me to lunch my body against his.

Digging my nails down his back with one hand the other in his hair pushing him into me more,

my body fought against it's self between the high and the need to have him make love to me.

He pulled up licking it, my need won; I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and ripped it down the center.

Kissing his chest as I did, reaching for his pants. I bit his shoulder as his hands ran up to my breasts.

Letting out a grunt his hands ran down gripping the lace thong and shredding it. Kissing me forcefully now he grabbed me hands pinning them above my head. Everything after that is a haze. I woke up several hours later next to him, covered in bite makes, scratches and bruises

. I looked over at him to see a little bit of dried blood next the scratches I cause while he bit me and a small bite mark on his shoulder.

I looked at his arm that was draped across me and noticed smaller scratches. I smiled and got up for a hot shower.

One I didn't notice I needed till I stood up and realized how sore I was. To bad I was kicked out of the spa, I could use a massage.

I don't think they want me back there. The more I thought about it the funnier it got. I could only imagine what they would think if they saw me.

I was going to get hell when I saw everyone. I wiped off the mirror and it was worse then I thought. I had small and big hickies down my neck and collar bone.

I smiled at the memories of this morning. Throwing on a purple tub dress and a half sweater I went to face the music…my family.

I shifted nervously into the kitchen.

"Goodness Rose we have been calling you for breakfast." My mom said sipping on her coffee.  
"Oh my God, Rose what happened?" Lissa said rushing over to me mouth hung open.

"Lissa!" I yelled at her for drawing attention to me.

"Jeez Rose is the bed still standing?" Adrian came up behind me. I shot him one of my famous bitch glares.  
"What? Come on there to nice to say anything but it's not like we got to sleep in, and even with the radio on high it didn't help."

My mom chocked on her coffee. I guess she got here once we feel asleep. I shock my head and turned to walk back to my room bumping right into Christian.

"Damn what have you to been doing?" Eddie said running in from the beach.

"Eddie if you didn't go out for a run with Mia you would know."

"Sparing?" He guessed. Adrian threw his head back and laughed my mom walked up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Janine, you are sassy, and here I thought she must have gotten it from Abe." He laughed "I am a lot of things boy and sassy is not one of them."

Abe said walking in behind him. I started laughing. Big mistake, stop drawing attention to your self Rose,

he walked over grabbing my arm, looking disapprovingly at Christian.

"I hope this is from a good night."

"DAD!"

"Oh Rose we aren't going to act like you don't have sex." My mom said chuckling with Adrian.

"Doesn't mean we are going to talk about it."

"Good, I'm glad I didn't have to hear it either." Eddie nudged Christian smiling.

"Don't dude you're going to get my in trouble." Christian mumbled winking at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Mrs. Ozera can Christian come out and play?"

"Sorry, I don't want him hanging out with boys I can beat up."

Christian and Adrian started laughing.

"Please. I could so take you."

"HA."

That did it we went outside to spar on the beach. I toke Eddie down.

"Jeez Eddie you really toke me down. I can't believe it." I said grinning.

Christian laughed and tackled me down while I wasn't looking.

"Cheater!" I yelled as he started tickling me. I flipped him over shoving a hand full of sand down his pajama bottom's and toke off running.

"Oh Rosemarie you are going to get it."

"Have to catch me fist." I ran around him then up to the house and out the front down coming back around behind him.

I slapped his but and ran backwards sticking my tong out at him then tripped over a half berried log.  
"Fucking shit!" I screamed pulling my leg close to my body.

Christian ran toward me and before I realized what was happening Luke picked me up carrying me into the house. Every one followed behind him.

I sprained it great.

**Dec 21, 2011 **

Christian was at school, Luke went with him today and I didn't have class at all. So I spent the day shopping and putting up our new Christmas tress.

I went with pale blue, white and silver bulbs. Lissa was coming out in two days,

Adrian couldn't come out till new years and Mia was going to drive out with him.

Mom and Dad were coming over one Christmas eve. I looked at the clock and still had two hours till Christian got home.

I decided to do the wife thing and bake some cookies. Only thing is I have never made cookies before. So I did what any girl would do and called my mom.

After finding out she didn't know how to make home made cookies either

I went to my next option and decided to drive to Wal-Mart and get the ones you just cut and place on the cookie sheets.

I was on the road when I started getting a small headache. The ones I normally get when the ghosts are coming on strong.

I pulled over trying to pull myself together and put up a stronger block. I was sitting there head on the steering wheel when he popped up sitting next to me.

"Jeez Jesse?"

"Yes it's me Rose." He looked just like I remembered him.

"God even after you die you have to follow me around?" He chuckled.

"I know I wasn't the greatest person, but Rose I need to tell you something. I don't know what happened,

but Rose I know I wasn't driving I don't even remember getting in the car." He looked hopeful and sad.

"Jesse you two had a lot to drink. You probably just blacked out." He looked down and shook his head.

"No! Rose I know I didn't get in my car that night. Ralf and I went back to our room. I iced my crotch and went to bed.

Next thing I know I was driving way to fast down the street and when I went to break nothing happened." I sucked in a breath.

"Rose I may do a lot of stupid things but I never drove when I was drinking."

Something about the way he looked in my eyes (and wasn't hitting on me or saying anything nasty) made me believe him.

"I'm so sorry Rose." He looked so sad.

"Me to, for you know…"

"Yeah, Rose listen there's not a lot of time I can feel myself being pulled back, but Rose more will die you have to stop…" and then he was gone.

"Jesse WAIT! Stop Who?"

I toke a minute to think and then turned around and headed home. I need to call Lissa.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Lissa, I got a visit from someone just a few moments ago."

"Who?"

"Jesse." She was silent for a moment.

"Rose there's something I need to tell you I was going to wait till I came in."

"How bad is it?"

"Really. Jesse's dad committed suicide the day after Jesse died,

Ralf's dad died last week of achole poisoning and his mom toke off no one can find her,

and three other royal kids from our school died two days ago when there house caught on fire.

They said that the kids were so far gone on drugs that they didn't know what was going on till it was too late."

"This is what he was waning me about."

"What did he say?"

"He said he knows he didn't get in his car that night. Said he went to bed once he got back to his room and

when he woke up he was in the car and it wouldn't stop. He said more will die and that I needed to stop someone, but he got pulled back before he could tell me who."

"Rose who ever it is, there taking out royals and there blood line."

"Who would want to do that though? Strigoi? Last time something like this happened it was them."

"That would make since."

"Have they called any kind of meeting about it?"  
"No, They all seem to be accidents. No one thinks any different."

"Do you think they could be? I mean I know Jesse said it wasn't but do you think maybe he's just confused from being drunk and then ending up dead?"

"I don't know Rose. I guess that would make more since. I don't really feel like there's any danger."  
"I guess we should wait and see if anything else happens before we worry too much."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea."

"Thanks for talking. I will see you soon."  
"You know you can call me anytime. See you in a few days."

**Dec 23, 2010 **

Rose POV

I paced back and forth waiting for Lissa's taxi to pull up. She flight landed twenty minutes ago.

It was still light out side and she insisted I didn't need to come pick her up. Christian was up stairs with Luke wrapping presents.

I still had to get mine done. I was still shocked at myself getting all the food to cook a big Christmas dinner,

good thing I had Lissa and my mom to help I didn't know anything about cooking. Christian would be a big help to Mr. Cook class.

I glanced at the clock again and finally I saw the cab pull into the drive way. I ran out to help her with her dozens of bags and kept trying to look at her.

She had on a big coat and I couldn't get a good look at her belly. Finally inside she toke it off and had on one of Adrian's shirt's that was getting to tight for her and I could finally see her baby belly. She has gotten so big. I wrapped her in a hug then place my hands over her belly.

"How is my little niece or nephew?" Lissa laughed

"God I have missed you." She said looking a bit sad.

"You need to leave that damned court and come move in with us."

"Oh Rose. That would be great but you know the queen would freak out and I don't wanna cause any problems for you and Christian."

She still looked a little sad but I couldn't pick up on her thoughts or feelings. She was blocking me out good today and

I didn't really like it because I couldn't tell if she wanted to talk about it or not.

"Lissa is everything okay?" She looked up at me and smiled it looked forced.  
"Yeah everything is great." I decided not to push and I lead her to the couch.

**Dec twenty-fifth, 2010 (my five button don't work **** ) **

I was rushing around my bedroom trying to get a few things wrapped last minute.

My mom kept yelling for me to hurry up everyone was ready to open gifts.

I carried the last few down and sat in the middle of Christian and Abe. On the other side of Christian and Lissa and Eddie and

On Abe's side was my mom then Luke and Julie.

"Okay who's going first?" I asked

"Oh me." Julie yelled running over sitting by the tree to pass out her gifts.

She handed them out one by one watching us all open them. Lissa got a few new shirts,which she needed because all hers were getting to small. Luke and Eddie got year memberships to a gym.

She handed my mom and dad a gift together and started giggling. I tried to raise an eyebrow at her which made her laugh even harder.

"I'm scared to open it now." My mom said.

"Oh give it to me Janie" My dad ripped it open and started laughing holding it up for us to see. My mom sucked in a breath and her mouth feel open.

"Oh my god. What is that?" I said pulling it away from my dad to see. It was a maid outfit and a sex position book.

"Okay I didn't need to see after all."

"Julie!" my mom said and she started laughing harder rolling on the floor now.

"Okay here's the real gift now." She handed them a card and my mom opened it gasping. A three week cruise to Alaska.

"Julie this is truly an amazing gift. Thank you so much." Julie grinned ear to ear proud to hear it. She handed us ours next. I didn't expect it at all. A pirate outfit, the one Johnny Depp wears. I started laughing with her now remembering the conversation we had about which guys we thought were hot in different movies.  
"I don't get it." Christian said looking at us laughing. "Rose is going to dress up as a pirate?"

"No stupid it's for you." I started laughing even harder my eyes started to water. Christian Still looked confused. She handed us another box and I opened it.

"OH MY GOD! Julie this is perfect." I pulled out it out. A scrap book she put together of me and Christian mostly but there was a lot of pictures of the whole family including her. I looked through it and began to cry. She ran over and hugged me.

"Really Julie this is beyond amazing." She smiled again.

"Okay my turn Lissa yelled out. We all sat down as she scooted onto the floor handing out her gifts.

My mom, got a sweater Lissa knitted.

My dad got a new scarf.

Eddie, got an ipod

Luke got a few new books.

Christian got new hoodie and a box of matches as a joke.

And I got a sonogram and a card that said "Say hello to your niece." I jumped up and ran over to her dropping down next to her.

"You're having a girl!" I screamed and she nodded. I pulled her into a huge.

Presents went on and on. Christian got me a new laptop and a pair of earrings. My mom and dad got us a one of those disposable visa cards.  
Apologizing over and over because they didn't know me better to get me a real gift, no matter how many times I told them it didn't matter because they were here now they seemed to one up me with "we're sorry".

**Okay everyone review now! Remember I'm on 90 reviews total and I would to make it 100. So let me know if you love it, like it, have any suggestions anything review it please! : D **


	23. Wake up and Break Up

**Okay everyone I guess getting up to 100 reviews with my last chapter didn't work : ( but I only need 4 more so…..Thanks to everyone who did review though. I have been trying out a new way of letting you around what time it is in the story. So someone told me the dates was to much like a diary so I am going to try this out let me know what you think. Thanks so much for the advice. **

**I don't own VA **

**The End of December **

Lissa POV

It was still kind of early and I knew that no one would be up yet. I sat in my bed holding myself together as I replied my last night in court. I had just finished packing and wrapped all my presents and I was feeling super hungry so I went down to the café to get a sandwich and smoothie. As I was standing there looking for a table Aaron waved me over. I was kinda hesitant but I made my way toward him.

"Wow Lissa, you're…"

"Pregnant yepp."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks."

"You wanna sit down? I mean just because I don't think you will be able to find an open seat." I looked around to see if there was one and just as he said it was packed.

"Sure." I started on my sandwich.

"So is it Christian's?" I tilted my head and kinda raised my eyebrow at him.

"No..."

"Oh I just…well…last time I saw you…you were with him."

"Yeah, well when he found out about that we broke up, Him and Rose actually just got married last month."

"No shit. Rose got married I would have never thought."

"Yepp my Rose sure is grown up." I giggled at myself.

"So then…"

"It's Adrian's."

"Oh…well that's….good. Right?" I laughed

"Yeah, we have been together since April."

"That's great. So you are getting married soon?"

"Oh I don't know I mean I want to finish school and everything. I don't want to rush."

"Yeah." I nodded pulling pieces of my yummy BLT sandwich apart and eating them.

"Lissa." I turned to see Adrian standing behind me arms crossed and a very pissed off look on his face.  
"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Get out of here Aaron." Aaron did as he said and said goodbye and left.

"That was rude." I said sipping on my smoothie.

"What are you doing with him?"

"Well I came to get something to eat. It was packed he asked if I wanted to sit with him and I said sure and then we talked."

"I don't want you talking to him." This pissed me off. Last year it wouldn't have but I think too much of Rose and pregnancy are rubbing off on me.

"And who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Lissa, I was there last time you saw him remember."

"OH! That is not fair and you know it!" People were looking my way now so I grabbed my smoothie and started to walk back to my room.  
"Your right it's not but I'm not going to be cast aside like you did with Christian."

"You are being an asshole."

"Yeah well if me telling you how I feel makes me an asshole then I guess I am."

"There are nicer ways you could tell me how you feel."  
"Like?"

"LIKE! How about Lissa it upsets me when you have lunch with your ex I would appreciate it if you wouldn't or would invite me to come also."

"I don't want to come I just prefer if you didn't see him at all."

"Adrian look at me! I am getting huge my clothes don't fit me and I'm a mess. I haven't taken a shower in two days because I have been to busy sleeping and eating. You really think he's interested?"

"Are you kidding me? You're the hottest girl here. Every time a guy looks at you I loose my mind." Okay that was kinda sweet but I was too pissed to give in.

"Well stop it. I'm sorry your to insecure to let me eat lunch with someone I don't give a shit about!"

"Honey I am not insecure. That guy has nothing on me."  
"Then what's the problem?"

"I just don't like it. I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"How is that my fault?"

"It's not. GOD Lissa I just don't want you doing it."

"Well I'm sorry but I will do what ever the hell I want when ever the hell I want and there is nothing you can say."

"Fine do what you want but I'm not sticking around to watch you do it."

"Adrian don't say that it's not funny."

"I'm not joking Lissa." And that was it. He walked away and didn't even look back at me. I mean I know stupid me why I kept it up and not let it go. Maybe I should stay here; I wonder if he's so mad he would kick Rose out for letting me stay. No he wouldn't do that. Sigh. God I miss him.

Adrian POV

I was sitting in my car debating if I should start driving or not. I felt like an ass all week. Christmas sucked. I missed her. Why would I listen to Mia?

I replayed the night in my head. I was walking towards Lissa's room. I had just gone to talk to my aunt. (aka the queen) about proposing to Lissa one new years. Mia came running up to me.

"Adrian…"

"Hey Mia. What's up?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Okay well what's up?" I was getting annoyed already. I don't know why but Mia always annoyed me.

"Lissa, she's at the café and she's having lunch with Aaron. I over heard them talking and she…well she said she would leave you for him."

I didn't say anything else to her just toke off running toward the café.

After I left Lissa in the middle of the collam's I was walking around avoiding going to my room. When I bumped into Aaron.

"Hey man sorry about earlier. Congrats."

"I should kick your ass."

"Dude nothing happened. I swear we talked. Well she talked you know Lissa, but that's it."

"Yeah and what about you asking her to leave me. Begging her to come back to you?"

"Yeah I don't think so man. I had enough heartache from her. I never asked her anything like that. I don't know where you got your info man but you need to recheck it."  
"Mia." Was all I said running back to Lissa's room. Eddie was pulling bags out of her room.

"Is Lissa in there?"

"No man just leave her alone."

"Eddie I don't have time for this your stupid bitch of a girlfriend just FUCKED my whole life up."

"Don't you dare call her that and don't blame her for your mistakes."

"Eddie man, the whole reason I made any mistakes was because Mia told me Lissa was with Aaron. She said she over heard them and Lissa was leaving me for him."

"Yeah okay Adrian." He rolled his eyes at me and pushed past me. I stormed back to my room and tried calling Lissa but her phone was turned off. Damn it.

Okay Adrian it's now or never. You either drive there and save everything you love or you stay and give it up. Don't fuck up this time. I tried to give myself a pep talk. I wasn't working. I clinched the steering wheel as tight as I could; turning the keys I headed off to get my life back.

Rose POV

I woke up suddenly feeling worried. Lissa wasn't blocking me she must think I'm sleeping but her feelings were so strong it woke me up. She was sad and hurt and angry. I walked over to her door pausing. I could her hear begin to cry. I got a little angry that something was bothering her and she hadn't told me. I knocked lightly.

"Come in."

"Lissa what's wrong?" I walked over to her bed and crawled in beside her pulling her into me.  
"Adrian and I had a big fight, we broke up." I hugged her closer.

"I'm sure you will make up."

"That's the thing Rose the things he said. I don't know."

"Do you want to make up?"

"Yes of course."

"So let me give you some advice. Remember that you do and when he starts trying to talk to you to apologize don't push him away. I know you Lissa you stubborn but for your sake try and not be." She laughed slightly at this and whipped her tears away.

"Now how about instead of sitting here we go down stairs and eat some of that left over pie because I'm hungry so I know you must be."

**Hey everyone PLEASE read and review. PLEASE PLEASE! : ) : ) : ) I will love you forever : D **


	24. Fresh Paint

**YAY I'm over 100 reviews now! THANK you all so much for reviewing. I love you all so much for it. It's been uber hot out lately I'm ganna be tan this summer! I hope you guys are liking what's going on. Some mystery I guess. **

**I don't own VA **

The next day…..

Eddie POV

I hadn't heard from Mia since I left I was holding my phone texting her and waiting for a reply. I sighed to myself. Was Adrian telling the truth? I knew she had done a lot of things last year but she changed since then right?

I shook my head. I couldn't think of any reason she would want to hurt Lissa or Adrian.

**Is everything okay?** I sent another text.

Still getting nothing back, why won't she reply?

Lissa POV

I was sitting on the couch with Rose watching when animals attack. Rose was crazy. She was getting really into it. I shook my head and smiled at her. I must have dozed off cause when I woke up Luke and Christian were with us watching the first session of True Blood.

"You feeling okay?" Rose asked sitting up looking at me.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Well why don't you go lay down I was going to pick up some Chinese food soon. I will wake you when I get back."

"Okay thanks."

Rose POV

I hugged Christian close to me for a few minutes then got up.

"Everyone circle what they want?"

They nodded and I walked into the kitchen to see Julie.

"Hey what did you want from the Chinese place?"

"Um…some chicken fried rice and chow main."

I went through the list and circled it.

"Alright, I will be back in a little bit. Will you check on Lissa on for me?"

"Yeah. How is she doing?"

"She seems okay. I'm sure they will work it out."

I was half was there when I saw someone sitting next to me in the corner of my eye. I pulled over and gasped when I saw it was Dimitri.

"Wh….what are you doing here?"

"Oh Roza you look so beautiful." His hand grazed over my cheek. It felt like the tingle you get when your foot is falling asleep. I shivered.

"Roza you must know there is danger."

"There's always danger."

"Not like this Rose." He was giving me a stern look.

"Who is it this time?"

"Don't get that tone with me Rosemarie! I don't know. I wish I did. I wish I was here, alive to help you."

I started crying.  
"This is too hard."

"I'm sorry Roza."

"It's not your fault. I guess I just didn't expect to see you again."

"I have been around. I tried to come to you on your wedding day. To tell you how proud I was of you; tell you how amazing you looked. You were blocking me out though, but you know I would never miss seeing you on your big day." I smiled at him. Feeling a little better.

"I'm glad Yeva gave you the bracelet, even happier to see you still wearing it." I lifted me hand up.

"I love it. I never take it off." He smiled at me.

"Roza this danger it's why I forced myself harder to come to you. It's someone close to you. You have to be careful."

"It couldn't be Luke of Julie." I was worried now.

"I don't think so but like I said I don't know. Jesse won't talk to me at all he just sits around."  
"Can he come to me?"

"No he is too weak."

"Even if I open myself up to him? Would that make it easier?"

"No he just doesn't have it in him to make it down to this plan." I sighed.

"I have to go now. Finish getting your dinner and just keep a close eye on those around you." I nodded and before I had time to say anything else he was gone. I pulled out and into the Chinese place picking up the food and heading back home. When I pulled up Adrian's car was sitting in front.

Adrian POV

I pulled over to get some gas and food. That was the last thing I remember. Now I was sitting in a dark room behind bars. I tried to remember if I had been arrested at any point but still this didn't look like a prison. It was definitely a jail cell but not in a prison. I felt foggy and my head was pounding. I could make out the bars and smell the freshly painted walls. This cell was just put together. There was a window but there were bars across it as well. I sighed internally. I searched for my phone but my pockets were empty.

"Hey what's going on?" I yelled shacking the bars. Well not really but I tried to.

"Shhh if you yell he will come down here."

"Mia is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm in the cell next to you."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know I was waiting for the bus so I could go see Eddie and then I don't know what happened."

I sighed great. How are you going to get me out of this one Rose? I thought to myself knowing she would be the one getting me out of here.

**Okay I bet you guys can't guess who the guy is! **

**Please Review. : ) : ) It makes me smile when you do. **


	25. Time to Google

**Hey sorry I didn't update sooner. I had friends over this weekend to party. I guess spent the day at the beach Sunday and got pretty bad sun burn. : ( This chapter is kinda short sorry but I will update again soon. Hope everyone enjoys it. **

**I don't own VA **

**Rose POV **

I walked over to the car and looked inside wondering if he would be sitting there, but there was no one. "Hmm he must be inside." I said to myself going back to my car and getting all the food.

"Dinner's here." Julie yelled letting everyone know to come to the kitchen. I looked around the room. Yep there's Luke, Christian, Julie, Eddie.

"Is Adrian up stairs with Lissa?"

"What are you talking about Adrian's not here?"

"His car is out front." I walked back over to look out the window.

"See its right there."

"Must just be someone else's and they have the same car." I shrugged. "Maybe."

I walked into the bath room to try and call him.

Ring Ring Ring

"Sorry I'm not here but if you leave one I might just call you back, if you're lucky."

What a jerk. I sighed and went about eating.

"Hey Rose can I talk to you."

"Sure Eddie." I nodded toward the back door. Grabbing Christian's sweater. I looked his way and he smiled and shook his head at me.

"What's up?"  
"Well I have been trying to get a hold of Mia since we left court but she hasn't answered or sent me a text back. I'm worried." I thought for a moment. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I don't know Eddie. I guess give it some time. Maybe she is just really busy."  
"Yeah you could be right."

**One Week Later**

I was sitting in a dark room, and I started to panic. What the fuck is going on.

"ADRIAN!"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I spun around.

"Thank god you finally fell asleep. I have been trying to reach you for a week."

"Why are we in some nasty jail cell?"

"Rose this is where I am. I don't know how and I don't know where it is. When I look out the window all I see is train tracks and a couple of chain linked fences."  
"What do you mean? You're in jail?"

"No ROSE! I'm freaking stuck in a cell. I don't know by whom and Mia is trapped with me. You have to find us."

"Holy Shit."

"Yeah no kidding. Look Rose I wish I was more manly but I'm scared I think he's going to kill us soon."

"Who is it?" Adrian's face looked sad and the room began to fade away.

"You're waking up." I shook my head hard. No Shit I can't be waking up now.

I sat up gasping for breath. Christian's arms flung around me.

"Are you okay?"

"No." was all I could say. How was I going to tell Lissa and Eddie that Adrian and Mia were kidnapped and now locked in a jail cell, and funny none of that worried me at all. What had my head spinning were Adrian's words. "I'm Scared."

**Adrian POV **

I sat up and looked around I felt as if I was being watched. I could hear someone walking toward me. "I thought I told you not to let him sleep longer then five minutes at a time." His screamed.  
"I know what you're up to. Dream walking with the beautiful Rose." Said a man and I heard a humph come from behind him. So there was a girl working with him.

"What do you want?" I shouted angry mostly but I knew there was a hint of my fear inside it.

"I want to rule boy. I want to change our world. Make it better and stronger."

"You're crazy."

"I don't have the patience for you. Soon that bitch Rose and Lissa will be here to save you. Do you want to know what will happen to them?" My eye's widened. I definitely didn't want to know. "You're weak, and so is Lissa. Who ever would try to make you king and queen would be just as crazy as you are." What the fuck. I'm not crazy. Not anymore at least. "The tough one is going to be that damned fire user and his aunt." He wasn't talking to me anymore and his voice was fading. He was walking away. Not that I could even see him any how.  
"Mia you up?" Nothing, I don't actually know when the last time I talked to her was. I hadn't been trying to really. I mean I can't stand the girl. I hope she didn't die that wouldn't be good for Eddie.

Rose POV

I was sitting at my lap top using Google to look for all the old train yards around here. The closest one was about fifteen minutes away. Would someone really want to stay so close?

"Hey Rose, I have been meaning to talk to you but after you went to talk to Eddie you went to bed." I nodded to Luke.

"Well I got a call while you were gone. I'm afraid someone is killing off Royals, Anyone that could take over for the Queen if she were to die. The only one's left are Christian, Lissa and Adrian." I wasn't sure if my mouth was hanging open or not as I stared at him.

"Adrian and Mia have been Kid napped." I blurted out.

"WHAT!"

"I just spoke to Adrian."  
"Where are they?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have been looking for the place all night."

"Do you have any leads?"

"A few." I handed him the papers I had printed out with a small list of possibilities. A part of be remembered Dimitri's words. "It's someone close to you." My stomach turned at the thought of Luke betraying me. I don't think it is even possible. I shook the thoughts out of my head. What am I going to do?

"We can't tell Lissa, or Eddie."

"Ro…"

"NO! They can't know."

"Okay."

"If they did they would want to come help us. It's too dangerous."

**Hey everyone thanks for reading! Review now please…...) **

**Do you know how it is yet? **

**Should Rose find Adrian and Mia soon?**

**Will Lissa and Eddie find out what's going on and follow Rose and Luke? **

**What should Lissa's baby girls name be? **


	26. the future king

**Okay everyone thanks sooo much for all the reviews**_**.**_

**Crazystalkerchick! I laughed so hard when I got your review. 3 for that. I'm so glad you all are loving it.**

**There is only going to be a few more chapters left on this story and I hope everyone will check out the new story I will be starting.**

_**It will be about what happened if Rose met Christian first, Lissa is becoming to much like the rest of the royals, and some other things I haven't figured out yet. **_

**Again thank you all so much for all the reviews I love reading them. **

**I don't own VA **

Rose POV

I spent the next few days checking out every building within sight of all the old train yards I could find. I was drawling a blank and I didn't like it. I sighed looking around at all the old, rusty metal. The dust blowing around, if it weren't for my sun glasses it would be in my eyes. Luke and I started in the afternoons. Human time. I pulled the list out of my back pocket looking over it one more time. Most of the houses around here were boarded up.

"Do you think that he could be in one of these abandoned houses?"

"Wont hurt to look."

I sighed again. Nodding at him knowing he was right. I didn't have a good feeling about it though. One, two, three, houses cleared. I stood in front of this last one. Green siding, white window seals, broken windows, the grass came up to my waist. There was garbage on the porch. I started searching for a way in.

Lissa POV

"Christian where is she?"

"I don't know Lissa." I glared at him shaking my head while I paced back and forth mumbling to myself.

"Try calling her again."

"Okay but I'm telling you it's just going to go to voice mail." I started chewing on my nails as he waited for something to happen. He slammed it shut.

"See voicemail."

AGH! Where is she? I heard her get up early and watched her and Luke leave together. She looked worried and ever since I have had this horrid feeling. I pulled my phone out trying Adrian. I didn't know what else to do. One ring and straight to voice mail. What the hell is this national don't answer you phone day? I didn't know what to do so I went to sit in the office. I sat in the big black, over stuffed swivel chair. Looking around at the mess of papers scattered across the desk. Not knowing what to do I start going through them. Most of them were random doodles. Christian & Rose forever scribbled across some with little hearts all over. God Rose how high school of you. I decided to show Christian some of them. At least it would make him smile. We didn't all need to be freaked out. I turned on her laptop and there was a little box saying print copies yes or no. I sat there for a moment wondering if I should or not. Finally I hit yes and watched as page after page was printed. It was old train yards, names of people that lived close to them. Maps of the area. I closed my eyes trying to get a feel of her. When I couldn't I went to plan B. I grabbed Eddie not explaining to him what was going on and drove. When I got close I knew I would be able to since she was near.

Christian POV

Lissa was driving me nuts worrying over Rose. I mean Rose is a guardian and she is probably off doing guardian things. I concentrated on the sound of the rain beating against the windows. It was really pouring out. I have always loved the rain. I got a little excited hoping it would thunder and lightning. I hope Rose isn't outside thought. I knew she didn't take a sweater or a jacket. It was still cold and I always started to worry about the rain turning into ice. Lissa left and I turned back to the TV. Next thing I knew she was rushing off with Eddie. Throwing a stack of papers onto my lap. I flipped through them realizing they were papers from high school I had started writing reports on and instead scribbled Christian & Rose forever on them. It was dorky but I thought about it a lot especially before we were together. I still do but now that she is always with me I don't have to scribble my feelings onto homework. I smiled that she had found and kept them.

I went to the attic where I was keeping a guitar Luke brought with him. He was teaching me how to play, and I started practicing. Might as well since I was sitting in the house alone with Julie, and she was in her room on her laptop.

Adrian POV

I hadn't had blood in about a week and a half. I stood there wondering what would happen to me. What if Rose didn't find me or find me in time. Spirit was starting to get to me to. I guess this is a good way to give up smoking. I didn't really feel the need to have one lately. I decided to try and talk to Mia.

"Hey Mia are you okay?"

"I'm real hungry."

"You have been really quite."

"I haven't felt like chatting Adrian."  
"Right sorry."

"Eddie is probably so worried."

"Yeah well thanks to you Lissa probably doesn't even realize I'm gone."

"I'm sorry I must have miss heard them. I really didn't mean for it to happen. I was just trying to look out for you."

"It's okay Mia." I didn't want to die holding grudges.

Rose POV

"Over here Luke. The back door is open."  
"huh, well let's check it out." We walked slowly into the back door. It let into the kitchen. It was freshly painted white and there were new appliances and a small table. Well I hope who ever is fixing it up gets to the out side soon. I walked into the living room which was also newly painted and decorated then headed up the stairs. Checking the bed rooms one by one, then the bath room and closet in the hall. There was no attic that I could tell so I moved down the stairs again with Luke close behind. Back in the kitchen there was a door that must lead to the basement. The only thing was there was a pad lock on it.

"Should we go down anyways?"

"I think so. Why leave the back door open and only lock the basement door? It doesn't make since to me." I nodded to Luck and he started kicking the door. Three heavy kicks and the door cracked down the middle making it easy to pull apart. I slowly mad my way down the stairs. It didn't look like any basement I had ever been in. It was painted nicely; there was a small living room area and then a long hall. I heard someone talking I stopped to listen.

"It's okay Mia."

Oh my god. I found them.  
"Adrian?"

"ROSE! Is it really you?"

"Well duh who else would be here to save your ass?" I started running down the thin hallway to find five cells. Adrian was in the first and Mia in the one next to it.

"Thank god you found me Rose. I was sure I was going to die."

"Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Oh Rose." He said grabbing me into a hug through the bars.

Before I could do anything one of those pull down doors they have in mall stores closed off the hall way from the rest of the basement.  
"Rose…I didn't expect you so soon and now look I need to replace the door up stairs. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Fuck you." I spat moving closer to see the man responsible for all this. He stood there arms crossed waiting for me to move closer. I toke small steps worried it was another trap. Soon I was standing before him. I threw my hands to my face and let out a gasp.

"They said you were dead."

Mia POV

Luke stood still next to the cell I was sitting in. I stood up trying not to make to much noise. Slowly I opened the door. Using the water from the sink on the other side of the hall I forced him into the cell. Sliding it closed smirking at him as he hit the brink wall and sank to the floor groaning. Rose spun around to see what happened.

"Mia?" she looked at me confused then realization hit her. She ran toward me ready to fight. I used water to slam her into the bars of Adrian's cell knocking her out.

"You stupid bitch!" He spat out at me. I smiled at him and placed me hand over my chest in a, who me kind of way. I walked over to third cell opening and dragging her into it. I closed it behind me walking toward the locked chain door.  
"See you boys." I said waving to Adrian and Luke. The door slid open then closed as soon as I was on the other side. I placed a kiss on the lips of the future king, and my soon to be husband.

"I love you Victor."

**Okay REVIEW! Ha-ha **


	27. Getting out of this one

**Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile I have a crazy month going on so I haven't been able to write as much as I like. I hope everyone will like this chap though. It's kind of short. Thanks so much for all the reviews I love them all so much. **

Mia POV

Sitting around was never fun, but I knew Lissa would come find Rose soon. Thoughts of the future drifted through my head. I didn't really love Victor, but being royal was something I always wanted. With him Ruling and my at his side no one will ever have to go through what I went through when my mom was killed in a Strigoi attack. Once we were ruling the Moroi world. Moroi would learn to fight along side of the dhampir. They will learn to use there magic to defend themselves. I wish I could tell everyone how sorry I was that things had to be this way. It was going to be hard for me when it is time to kill Lissa and Rose. They have been great friends, but I understand that sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Killing a few to save hundreds, Eddie is another sacrifice. Leaving him for a man I didn't care for at all sucked, but he could never give me everything I want. The life I want.

At least Adrian will never realize his whole family is gone. Everyone but his Ante the queen. She will be gone soon enough as well. Lissa and Rose will die together and then we just have to finish off Christian and his Ante. It would have taken longer but we lucked out. They were having a big Royals only party and all we had to do was tip off the Strigoi. I didn't like the idea of working with them but Victor made me understand it was for the best. We can't chance getting caught now. I was a little worried what would happen once we were taking court, but again Victor has a lot of people behind him on this. So I tried to push those thoughts back.

Rose POV

What the fuck! Was all I could think. Mia and Victor, how freaking wrong. My head was throbbing and Luke was yelling out trying to make sure I was okay.

"God! Luke can you please stop screaming. I am fine. Adrian are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm getting real hungry thought. I don't trust myself enough to be let go."

"Don't worry." It was all I could think to say. How was I going to get us out of this? I let myself slip into Lissa's head. She was sitting in front of one of the other train yards I was at earlier that day.

"I just don't know Eddie."

"What are we looking for?"  
"Something is wrong. Rose wouldn't just take off with out telling me why."

She looked at the list again trying to cut out all the searching. I willed the idea of the fifth place on the piece of paper she was holding. She sat there thinking. God Rose where are you? She said silently. I tried to focus harder on this place. She didn't say anything just started to drive.

I was pulled out when I heard Luke screaming. I got mad that he was doing this again. I got up to yell at him when I realized he was screaming in pain. There was a man standing there with a twisted look on his face and I could feel the chill from the air he was wielding.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed but Luke just screamed out once more before everything got silent.

"LUKE! LUKE!" I screamed but there was no reply. My head started spinning. I was taken over by fear and worry. Then out of no where it hit me. The realization of what I was doing. I was standing there screaming at this man to stop and screaming for Luke feeling hopeless. I am ROSE HATHAWAY! I yelled at myself I DO NOT GET SCARED! My gaze set on the man standing in front of me now. He must have been someone Victor had control over. I hardened my gaze and then gave him a cocky smile. He twisted look became on of confusion and concern.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that right?" He didn't say and thing just hurried back down the hall. I was happy at my reputation for once. I was known as a bad ass. Everyone knew I killed a lot of Stigoi. All before I was promised mark and word was getting around that I had freed Dimitri as well. That once made me sad every time I heard someone talking about it. Rose Hathaway survived being stabbed in the chest and two months later killed the very man who had done it. A lot of people still didn't believe about Spirit users. Which made me seem even more bad ass in there eyes.

I twisted and pulled at the bars hoping one would be loose. Nothing I started to get pissed at myself for letting this happen. I should have been smarter about it and I knew it. I slammed my hands into the door and it started to shake. I smiled internally hoping this was my key out. Pushing and kicking on the door it seemed to jiggle every time a little more then the last. Finally one last blow to the lock of the door and it swung open. I peaked my head out of my cell making sure no one was watching. I was a little pissed that Victor thought so little of me he didn't even place a guard by the door. There were no keys anywhere around and Luke and Adrian's cells were put together well. There was no way I was going to break them out. I inspected the bars across the window of my cell. They wouldn't budge. Think Rose think. I pulled the door shut and opened it back up a few times making sure it didn't catch. Then I pulled it closed and started screaming.

"Victor you coward."  
"Come down here."

"VICTOR!" Over and over I said these words for what seemed like forever before the Air user came back. He was alone and left the chain door open.

"Shut up or I will shut you up."

"Oh I think I am in the mood for a fight. Come in here and shut me up." I said giving him a man eater smile and walking closer to the cell door.

"Just Shut up." He said backing away. He seemed cocky that he was out of my reach. I stuck out my bottom lip. Giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I would rather fight." I said trying to sound sad. He just chuckled. Then I made my move. Throwing the door open I grabbed his throat and slammed his head into the wall he was leaning against. He tried to use air on me but I slammed his head against the wall once more and he was out. I searched him for keys but he didn't have them. "Damn it." I said out loud but to myself.

Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way Rose.

Lissa POV

I knew where I had to go. I didn't know how but I knew where I was going. I sped down the road weaving in and out of traffic.

"Eddie, I think we need to be ready for a fight."

He looked at me and I could see all the worry on his face. I gave him a small smile trying to let him know it will be okay. When we got there it didn't take a lot of time to know which house we were going to. Anyone walking by would be able to hear all the screaming and smashing going on. I hurried over pushing the door open to find Rose covered in blood, on top of Mia punching her over and over. Eddie Ran over trying to stop Rose but he didn't know what was going on. The moment I walked it I got over powered by her emotions and I knew Mia had betrayed us. Victor was unconscious in the corner. I grabbed her fist. Stopping her.

"Every things okay Rose."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Eddie yelled. I was trying to push him away from her.  
"Eddie I think you should go out the car and call for more Guardians." He looked back and forth from Rose to me. I nodded at him and he did as I said.

Rose POV

I blink a few times trying to bring Lissa into Focus. Then I grabbed the keys I put in my pocket before Mia attacked me and ran down stairs to get Adrian and Luke.

"Don't have them bring a feeder or two."

"We don't have time I want to get you out of here now."

He looked at me and shook his head.  
"I can't."

"Then drink from me." I said walking into his cell and pulling my hair back. He looked at me nervously then bent his head down to my neck and began to drink.

**Please PLEASE review! : D **


	28. The End

**Okay everyone this is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to go to my page and check out my new story Untouchable. Thanks so much to all my readers. I'm am so grateful to you all for reviewing on this and keeping up with it. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this one. If you think it should have ended differently then tell me maybe I will write and alternate ending, anywho enjoy. Thanks again so much!**

Rose POV

I felt a pull on my arm but I didn't want to move. I just threw my arm back trying to swat them away. Adrian lifted his head and I sighed. Almost instantly I felt the high fade and a small tingle replaced it, leaving me feel a little loopy. Luke pulled me into him holding me tight to him, making sure I didn't fall. Guardians started to swarm the place. Taking Victor, Mia and his jockie in separate trucks. Lastly they placed Adrian, Luke and I in one big van while Lissa and Eddie followed behind.

Once we arrived at Court we were asked to stay for the trial.

Victor POV

Back in a cell again. I was angry with myself for letting this happen. Lissa and Rose walked in holding onto each other and giving me looks of death. This time I wouldn't be lock away till death came to me. NO I was going to be hung. Rose sat down while Lissa stood behind her.

"Ho…..How? Lissa asked

"How did it escape?" she nodded looking fearful.

"It wasn't that hard. I over heard a guardian speaking. He was in love with another guardian and wanted to marry her. The queen said no. I told him of my plans and even offered him money for his wedding that I would allow. He convinced everyone I had hung myself and snuck me out."

Rose POV

It was sick how proud of him self he seemed. The sight of him filled me with rage. I wanted to watch him hang. Hey wait I get to. That made me smile a little bit. I got up not caring what he had to say and started to pull Lissa with me. She talked me into coming here with her but now I just wanted to get home and be with Christian. I have been at court for two weeks now. The Queen made sure that this time the trial happened quickly. He was set to be hung only two hours from now. Lissa was so worried he would escape again that I agreed to stand with the other guardians making sure it didn't happen. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

They were dragging him out of his cell. I followed behind as the pulled him onto a wooden platform with a hole in the middle and a rope hanging above it. The tested it a few time opening and closing the trap door. Everyone started to gather around as the string him up by his neck. I had been so mad earlier that this seemed like something I wanted to see now I was wishing I could leave. I didn't want to see a man die. Even this man. The queen started reading out everything he was guilty of and that's when I had to turn away. I couldn't see it. I was looking at things behind me trees hundreds of people. I closed me eyes. There was cheering and people yelling for them to do it. Then there was silence and I heard to doors slam open and the rope ping as it bounced a little. Then there was clapping and more yelling. The idea that people enjoyed this made me sick. I turned and pushed through to crowd. Mia was coming up next and I couldn't bare to be anywhere near here. I was going to say good bye to Lissa and Adrian before I felt for home.

Five Years Later

Rose POV

I was on my way home from yet another attack, stopping in to get my latest tattoo mark. Symbolizing I was in a war. Desera was sitting next to an open chair.  
"Guardian Hathaway, you are here again?"

"Yeah."  
"Well sit down." He made small talk as he marked me then I turned to the mirror to look. I now had four marks from wars, and sixteen marks from individual kills. I thanked him and left. Driving toward my new home.

I stopped admiring it. It was a huge house. Eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, a family room, training room that doubled as a guardian living quarter, living room, dinning room and kitchen. The out side looked like all the other houses really. Grey stone, a nice sized porch. A flower tree in the center of the yard and daisy's along the walls of the house. There was an iron couch with purple cochins and a chair to match next to it was a small glass table. I opened the door excited for the greeting I knew I was going to get.

"MOMMY!" Erika yelled throwing her arms around me leg. Christian jogged over picking her up and they both wrapped me in a tight hug. Christian gave me a small kiss. I smiled at my beautiful three year old daughter. She had my tanned skin and Christians big blue eyes. My long black hair but my mothers curl. I swear she even had Lissa's smile. Lissa and Adrian came up to me next pulling me into a huge. Before they let go Christine and Carter ran over to hug me.

"Ante Rose we missed you so much." Christine said looked sad.

"I missed you to." I said poking her nose. "All of you."

"Mommy you won't go away again will you?" I smiled at her.

"Not for a long time." I was finally able to get the time off I wanted. Promised I wouldn't be called away again.

I ate dinner with my family Eddie came in and hugged me as soon as he saw me. Lissa cooked.

Later that night while I was alone with Christian I gave him the news I had been waiting to tell him for over a month now.

"Christian."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Really?" He screamed excited as I knew he would be.

"Three months tomorrow. I got checked today everything is fine." He hugged me and ran off. A minute later he came back running it carrying Erika.  
"Erika. You're going to be a big sister." She giggled and clapped jumping up and down on the bed.  
"Really mommy?"

"Yes sweetie really." I said laughing she clapped again.

"I pwomise I will beeee the bestest big sister eber." She said placing her hand over my belly.  
"Mommy if it's a boy came we call him Ash?" When she said this is stung a little reminding me of Mason.

"Why would you want to call him that?"

"I wanted to see pictures of you mommy, and I found one of you and your friend in school." I nodded at her smiling letting her know it was okay.

"Daddy said his name was Manson Ashford and he was one of your best friends."

"He was."

"Well I thought it would be nice to call the baby after him because daddy said he was a really nice guy and he would have been my uncle to." I smiled at her feeling a few tears caught in my eye.

"I think it would be nice to."  
"Daddy can we?" Christian smiled at her running his hands down her hair.

"That sounds great honey." I was amazed at my child and her thoughtfulness. I don't think anyone realizes the things there children can understand till they bring them up.

Later that night I went down stairs knowing Lissa was there alone. She was sitting in front of the fridge picking at some bananas and chocolate fruit dip.

"God Rose you scared me."

"I haven't seen you like this in two years since you had Carter." I laughed.

"God Adrian is going to be so mad your always finding out before we tell anyone. "

"WHAT!"

"Yep I'm pregnant again."

"Oh my god!"

"I know but I always wanted a big family."

"No I mean oh my god me to!" Her eyes widened.

"What?" She squealed.

"I'm pregnant to."

"Rose how far along?"

"Three months."

"Three months tomorrow?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh my ROSE! Me to." She screamed. I ran over to hug her. Julie ran in looking worried.

"What's with all the screaming?"

"We're Pregnant!" Lissa screamed.

"What?" Julie said rushing to pull us both into a hug. We spent the night like we has so long ago talking and eating.

Lissa POV

"Adrian"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He cupped his hands over his mouth then his face lit up in a smile. He pulled me into him spinning me around.

Later that night we were waiting for Rose to get home. I was sitting in the back watching the kids play on there new swing set. Carter was hopelessly in love with Erika. They were so close in age. Christine also was close with Erika but she seemed jealous of how close Carter was with her sometimes. I smiled as Erika and Christine swung talking about Barbie's while Carter pushed Erika on the swing. I heard a fuss in the living room and Erika jumped off the swing running into the house. Rose was finally home.

After spending the night talking to Rose I felt so much better. There was still so much I had to tell her. Adrian was taking over as king in a few years and we would be leaving soon. Court wasn't far only thirty minutes but we had to start training. I didn't even know there was training for this kind of thing.

Julie POV

I wasn't sure how to tell everyone Eddie and I have been dating for about a year now. At first it was just a fling we would hook up when ever I came to visit, but some how it turned into more and now we were getting married. We wanted everyone to come but I was so nerves to tell them. Not that I thought they would be mad but you spend so much time hiding someone it kind of feels weird to let go of it.

Six months later

Rose POV

I haven't been called off on duty and I haven't had to leave my family not once, I loved spending time with everyone. Lissae and I rushed around getting ready and helping Julie put on her dress. I had ran over to help Eddie and then stood next to him at the alter. I was shocked when Eddie said I was his bed friend and the only person he wanted standing next to him that day. Julie had Lissa as her matron of honor. I cried a little while they kissed. I danced with Christian and Adrian and even Eddie. I dance with my dad to and then I watched as my dad danced to a slow song with my mom. I was so glad she was finally happy. Later that night we all sat around a big round table. Draped with white fabric and pink roses in the center. I looked around at everyone one I loved. My mom and dad were whispering to each other and my mom had a smile on her face that would light up the academy. Adrian was feeding Lissa cake while she rubbed her belly. Eddie and Mia were still slow dancing just holding each other. Christian was rubbing my legs while me feet rested on his lap smiling at me. I had my hand on my stomach as I watched the kids playing and then I noticed Erika and Carter dancing a well. He held her tight and her head was on his shoulder. Then he walked over to us.

"Daddy when I get older I want to marry Erika." Adrian let out a chuckle.

"If you're lucky enough for her to fall in love with then its okay with me." He told him winking at me. I giggled to.  
"You have to treat her really nice." I said "And if you do then I'm okay with it to. I guess." Christian added. Carter ran off holding Erika's hand and asked her to dance again. I looked around once more at the happy faces of everyone I loved and know how amazing my life is. That's when the baby kicked me for the first time.

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
